Crossing Worlds
by gooddame
Summary: (One-Shots, Mostly AU's) As always prompts are welcome! :))
1. My Dance Teacher

"Nobody sits during dance class," a blonde woman with a very red dress said  
to Klaus as he sat in the corner of the darkly lit room watching the  
couples pairing up.

He hadn't realized at first that she had spoken to busy commiserating in the fact that he had to come here on the first place, he could dance.

Rebekah had no idea what she was talking about and he would  
not embarrass her on her wedding day.

When she strode closer is when his attention turned to her recalling vaguely what she had said before, "I'm just here to watch," he replied crossing his arms defensively.

She smiled brilliantly as her hand reached for him, "Like I said, No one sits," hesitantly he reached for her hand.

"I don't even have a partner," he said trying to reason with her which was his big mistake.

"Then you'll dance with me," she said with a wink as she tugged him along beside her in front of the room.

Klaus could feel himself grow hot the further he got from the dark corner  
and away from his comfort zone.

It seemed she could tell not that it helped him still relief flooded him when she leaned in closer and he inhaled her scent relaxing him for a moment.

"It's okay, I still get nervous all the time," she whispered to him before directing the pianist behind them.

She turned her hair and skirt swirling with the motion as she faced him and  
directed the crowd into a proper stance.

"I'm Caroline," she murmured to him as the crowd fell into step with the tune and Klaus was left to deal with the teacher.

"Klaus," he murmured back as she framed herself into him, her words not his.

After a few practice steps she looked up meeting his eyes,"You're too stiff," she said before bubbling up in laughter at the look of his face.

"I thought posture was important," he said with a smile as they continued dancing.

"It is," she agreed, "But so is flow, movement, feeling," she said in explanation her head bopping with her words before they gazes connected.

"I babble when I'm nervous," she confessed looking back at her students  
as if just remembering them.

"I sit in corners and get harassed into dancing by beautiful women," he teased as Caroline made a face in response.

She didn't say anything after that and he didn't comment on the coloring  
of her cheeks that had nothing to do with the movement of the dance.

When the song had ended they practiced it again, close to an hour of quiet  
banter between the pair made them forget there was still a class to be  
taught.

Klaus caught himself more than once feeling captivated by the  
woman with the blue eyes and soft curls in front of him.

So much so he was saddened with the class was over and Caroline reluctantly  
slipped from his fingers clapping for her students,

"Thank you all for coming," she said as they clapped with her in thanks.

Klaus stood awkwardly in the corner wondering if he should go slipping out  
undetected as he had originally planned.

But when Caroline turned her head to look at him with a smile that lit her eyes he felt frozen in place.

The room had cleared he noticed as she strutted towards him the soft clicking  
of her heels following was the only clue that she wasn't in fact floating  
towards him as he felt she was.

"Mikaelson," she said as she stood closer to him than before, "Your sister was concerned you wouldn't show," she said with a grin as his face fell.

"I suppose it was her idea I dance with the teacher too," he asked feeling duped.

"No," she replied with a lift and drop of her shoulders. "Lucky coincidence," she remarked her hands behind her back as she took a step back.

Klaus took a step forward, "I'm parched," He supplied clearing his throat as he reached for her arm.

"Would You like to have a drink with me," he asked with all the  
charm he could muster making her laugh as she nodded.

"I would," she said as his fingers slid down her arm.

"Just one moment," she said to him before turning to the painist, "Could you lock up," she asked getting a comfirmation soon after waving her off.

Klaus watched eagerly as she reached over the sign in table and grabbed her raincoat and bag.

"Do you have a place in mind," she asked as he helped her into her coat  
before locking his arm with hers escorting her.

"Russo's down the street, I go there often when I'm looking to unwind," he said finding it odd that the pair had never met before and yet he lived nearby.

"I love it there," she supplied almost jumping from excitement, "Karokee night," she confessed.

"I think I just put together how we've never met," he said earning  
himself a nudge as they crossed the street.


	2. Finding His Mate

"Who are you," Caroline asked as he helped her off of the bar his hands sliding off her.

"You know who I am," he replied smirking as he fought the urge growing to fight off the ones looking at his newly found mate.

"I've heard of you," she said brushing him off as he gripped her arm.

"Call me Klaus," he said introducing himself. "Caroline," she muttered  
growling as her wolf bristled. "I suppose we have to get to know each other now."

"I suppose you're right," he said unhappy as well.

"My shifts almost over," she said walking around the bar end, "Then we'll talk."

"Is that why you were lying on the bar," he asked curiously observing her his mind recalling the man who was doing a body shot off of her.

"No," she said as she turned around giving him a view of her muscled  
bare back and low jeans as she reached the top shelf bringing down one of  
the brown bottles.

"You want," she offered as she picked up two cups and poured them  
without waiting for his answer.

Klaus took his cup their fingers grazing, causing a spark, one  
that could only continue to grow until they threw in the towel and gave into mating ritual.

She drew back her hand as if it burned before she wiped it on her pant and  
gulped down half of her glass.

"You're supposed to savor it," he said gesturing to the liquor.

Caroline made a face drinking the rest just to spite him only feeling half bad  
about it.

"You showed me," he muttered leaning his elbows on the bar as he threw a crooked grin her way making her scoff.

Caroline reluctantly smiled already feeling the draw to him she looked up at the clock before she nodded at the other barkeep and bowed her head.

Klaus watched the interaction with a keen eye as she disappeared around the back and reappeared with a leather jacket and side bag.

"Come on," she said clearly calling the shots Klaus bit back a laugh as he followed after her down the back way and on to a fire escape.

He walked in step with her, "Is that your bar," he asked pointing down as they climbed a few levels confusing him.

Caroline turned and nodded, "Yup," she replied looking behind her as the stairs creaked beneath them.

"You don't talk much," he blurted mid-thought she stopped unable to help her laughter as she looked back at him.

"I do, actually," she said, "I talk a lot, I'm just in my head right now." she told him as they reached a half opened window and she climbed through.

"You do live here right," he asked unsure if he should follow Caroline nodded as the wind blew at her curtain.

He caught a glimpse of her pulling off her halter top he hoped she hadn't heard his in-take of breath at the sight as he climbed in after her.

"I just forgot my keys," she said as she pulled on a t-shirt and slipped out of her boots plopping down on her couch.

"Could I," he asked ignoring the fact that she wasn't wearing anything but a shirt and jeans.

Caroline nodded scooting over for him to sit down as she tucked her feet under herself.

"Wait," she said pointing to him, "We're going to need this," she said getting up confusing him to no end.

She reached her kitchen in a matter of seconds grabbing glasses and a large bowl of ice before she ran back and set them on the coffee table as he sat.

Caroline slowed down reaching under one of her shelves to grab another bottle  
Klaus smiled already liking her.

She placed the bottle next to him as she sat he grabbed for it opening it, "Good year," he complimented she nodded a smile gracing her lips at his approval.

"Where are you from," she asked curious about his accent and just how he ended up being her mate when she lived in town no one ever stayed in for long.

"That," he began with a quirk of his brow pouring them both a drink, "Is a long story," he said intriguing her with the lick of his lips.


	3. Blind Date

For Caritobear

* * *

Caroline pulled out her phone dialing her friends number only to get her voice mail, "Hey Rebekah it's Caroline, I hate you, he's late. I thought you said he was never late."

She ended the call tucking her phone back into her pocket as she smiled back at the hostess who looked on sadly  
making Caroline growl.

She paced the waiting room another time before she decided something she walked up to the hostess, "I'll be at the bar," she said as she took off her coat and handed it to her.

The hostess nodded and told her she would send her date her way once he came in, Caroline forced a smile as she grabbed her purse eager for a drink.

* * *

Elijah grabbed Klaus by the collar outside of the restaurant as soon as he appeared, "I asked for Rebekah, what are you doing here," he said annoyed at his younger brother's presence.

"Rebekah didn't trust you so she sent me to make sure you went in," Klaus said reasoning with his older brother but laughing on the inside as he tried to peer into the windows.

"I can't," Elijah said ignoring his brother as he paced the outside block, "It's too soon," his heart still broken by a brunette that had run away again.

"Fine," Klaus said with a mischievous grin, "I'll go inside and apologize," Klaus said shoving his brother off as he tried to grab for him.

* * *

Klaus chuckled as he strode inside of the restaurant smiling at the hostess.

Klaus removed his coat laying it on his arm as he approached her looking at her name badge, "Dana, is it?"

The girl nodded flirtatiously glad to have his attention as she asked him his name, "Mikaelson," he said lifting his hand, "Party of two." His fingers indicated.

Her face fell when she recalled the blonde, "Oh," she stilted her head, "Your date is by the bar," she said grabbing a a few menus to pass on to their waiter.

Klaus looked over and was caught by a somber looking blonde before he looked back at the hostess, "Blind date," he said in explanation when he turned back to her unsure of who she was.

"The blonde in the black dress," she clarified as she turned her attention to the waiter talking back and forth with him.

Klaus moved past the opening of the restaurant and walked up to the bar he looked over at the blonde as he stood two seats away from her ordering a drink of his own.

He surveyed her out of the corner of his eyes as he paid with his card the bartender saying his last name out loud, "Mikaelson."

The blonde repeated his name in her head before she dropped her glass on the bar looking at him, "You're Elijah?" she asked turning in her chair to look at him.

Klaus smiled timidly unsure of how to say that he wasn't his brother, that his brother was standing outside like a coward because his girlfriend broke up with him.

He didn't know how to tell her that his sister should mind her own business and not involve beautiful woman into their familial problems.

Now that he was here with her and she was beautiful but she believed he was her date he cleared his throat,"Klaus, actually," he said as his drink arrived.

He took a tentative sip of his drink as she absorbed the knowledge,"This is worse than when Matt sent Tyler to break up with me in high school," she mumbled as she finished her drink.

"I'm going to kill Bekah," she whined getting up as she pulled her wallet out and she dropped a ten on the bar.

"I'd get in line," Klaus said surprising her as she was mid-way out of his eye line she turned her head looking back at him, "Rebekah is already on Elijah's list and after that it's my turn."

"I think I can handle Bekah," she told him as she turned to look at him seeing him her features changed, "Thank you for coming in here no matter how horrible it feels." she said kindly with a nod of dismissal.

"No thanks needed," Klaus said following her, "But you could just come out with me instead," he said stilling her, "I mean, you're already dressed." he said lifting his shoulders as she turned around smiling.

"I don't need a pity date," Caroline said to him as she slipped back on her coat hating the way she blushed under his gaze.

"Maybe you could take pity on me instead," he said vying for more time with her, "I fear I won't stop thinking about you until I know more." he admitted making her scoff as she crossed her arms.

"One meal," she said her stomach fluttering as he beamed she pushed down all other feelings when he extended his hand to her and focused on how good it felt to have his eyes on her.

"That's all I need," he said but he failed to mention it was all he needed to make her fall in love with him as he felt he had already fallen for her.


	4. FInding his Mate 2

"Don't move," she sighed still half asleep, "I'm comfy."

Klaus smiled to himself staying perfectly still his eyes shut thinking of the physical pull that drew him to Caroline.

The fire that grew inside of him the moment he laid eyes on her.

He asked Elijah once what it felt like when he found his mate.

Elijah chuckled saying, "Niklaus, you'll know her just as she will know you. Your body will turn to fever. You'll contemplate leaving and inevitably stay. Your heart will stop and hers will start."

Klaus thought his brother had turned into a sap but looking back now he believed him to be right.

Lying on the couch with his mate after a night of drinking and talking was quite fulfilling he smiled thinking he would recommend it.

"I wasn't moving," he murmured in her hair, "You were squirming against me," he teased.

Caroline smiled feeling too good wrapped in his embrace.

"I was having a good dream," she mumbled sheepishly feeling his fingers brushing up her back sending tingly sensations all over her.

He heard her shallow breaths as his hand twitched accidentally moving.

He swore if he had less self control he might have needed to excuse himself for getting too excited.

Her hand lay over his forearm delighting her as she felt the muscles that would soon drive her into sweet oblivion.

She flushed at the mere thought of it and wondered idly how she would feel when they gave in.

Caroline grew warm as her mind wandered into the gutter.

"You know I can smell you right?" His voice came through cutting into her fantasy.

"It's my wolf," she said adamantly swatting him as he chuckled she smiled mounting his waist which silenced him.

"Like you haven't thought about it," Caroline said as he sat up so they were fast to face repositioning them.

"I have many times over since I met you," Klaus admitted without missing a beat, "If were telling secrets, " he whispered moving closer as he placed his hands on her waist.

"I think I dreamt of you last night," he murmured his breath fanning over her face, "I remember his warmth," he said rubbing her sides.

"This smell," he added his voice lowering an octave as he buried his face in her curls, "I don't know what it is," he said his eyes searching hers.

"It's magnetic," she whispered in the otherwise quiet room as she set her hands on his shoulders, "It's not supposed to be helped."

"I'm not fighting it," he murmured with a small smile his attitude changing from the night before.

"I don't want you to," she told him keeping to herself that she dreamt of him too, that she felt him coming and there was no way to escape.

It didn't matter how he ended up where he was last night because he was here now their gazes met in silence.

The second he blinked and felt her eyes on his, the moment he looked into hers he felt it. He felt his heart stop and heard hers start.

He felt them sync just like their breaths, just like his brother said in a silence that said everything and nothing at once.


	5. Meet The Siblings

"Are you sure it's okay," she asked looking in the mirror worriedly as she tied her dress back up through the front.

Klaus walked into her room smiling at the fact that she had listened and used his option, "You look great," he told her as he saw her, "Besides you know I love that dress."

Caroline turned her head to look at him, "You only love this dress because you met me in it," she reminded him as he strode closer.

He shook his head with a small smile, "That's not the only reason," he said kissing her cheek indulging the curios look she threw his way.

"It was because it was the first time I thought I was capable of more than just lust," he admitted as she turned in his arms her hands on her hips.

Klaus beamed looking down as she tilted her head up to him, "It represents more to me because of the person who was wearing the dress and what she thinks I'm capable of."

Caroline pursed her lips to keep from smiling back, "Damn it," she muttered under her breath she couldn't back out now she thought as fresh nerves hit her.

"I thought meeting the parents was hard," she muttered as she slid into her best sling backs and reached for her clutch.

"They'll love you," he assured her though secretly he was worried as well, not that they wouldn't love her but that they would embarrass him.

Luckily for him they were meeting his siblings at a local bar for a karaoke night, Caroline's idea of alleviating the tension.

He had to admit, it was a clever plan. There was a chance he wouldn't be embarrassed for anyone but the people on stage.

Caroline smiled when he grabbed her cape coat that matched her attire perfectly helping her into it as they walked through her apartment.

"Thank you," she said as he buttoned up her coat and reached for the door letting her out first and following after her.

They walked hand in hand into the already crowded bar Klaus looked from her to his siblings squeezing her hand reassuringly as he waved to them with his other.

He eyed his sister until she smiled back at the pair of them taking some of the pressure off, he knew Bekah out of all of them would be difficult.

She hadn't yet gotten used to not being his top priority anymore, though she hated it before now after twenty plus years it was difficult to realize her brother had a life of his own.

Caroline recognized the group immediately from their pictures she put her best foot forward and walked right alongside Klaus as they met the group.

Finn, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah she repeated to herself as she smiled as widely and politely as she could muster, "Hi," she said extending her hand to the one closest.

"Caroline," said Finn, "We've heard Klaus rave on and on about you it's like we already know you," he said as he shook her hand with both hands smiling warmly.

Klaus looked at his brother oddly then over at Kol as Caroline shook Elijah's hand unawares, Kol made a gesture with his hands that he had already been drinking.

Klaus nodded in understanding as they moved down the line Kol greeting Caroline with a hug mostly to annoy Klaus and surprise Caroline, "Welcome to the family," he Joked swaying with her.

Caroline broke into a true smile as she laughed at his antics, "And this is My sister Bekah," he said getting to the last sibling of the group.

"You're even more beautiful thank Klaus' sketches," she complimented his sister making her smile in return.

"Doubtful," she muttered before shaking her hand, "Klaus is too talented for his own good but I'm too vain to be satisfied," she joked easing the tension in Klaus' back.

"I did enjoy this idea of yours though," she complimented in return waving her hand at the room Caroline smiled at the acknowledgment as she removed her coat.

Adding two pitchers and a bottle of bourbon later the group was getting lit up like a house on fire Caroline was mid-laugh when the announcer came on.

"Mikaelson party, you're up." She froze looking from the ceiling to Klaus who instantly looked at her the guilt setting in her face.

He came closer as his siblings stood looking confused unsure if they were in fact referring to them or some other people.

"What did you do," he murmured into her ear making her shiver even now as the announcer waved the party up and the opening beats of a song started.

"I'm sorry," she began wincing as she did, "I forgot to mention," she tried to say as Kol tugged on her arm and Bekah dragged Elijah who then held onto Finn.

"I love this song," Kol shouted as he reached for the microphone helping his sister up as the lyrics appeared on the screen.

They skimmed over the first verse before finding their rhythm , "So here's a story from A to Z," Kol shouted as he clapped his sister laughing as she sang with him.

Klaus smiled at her as he carried her up the stage making her join them, "Caroline," he entreated as he handed her an extra mic she took it.

She almost dropped it as Elijah and Finn broke out the next verse , "I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha."

Klaus laughed as he held her at her waist singling along with his siblings before he surprised her by stealing her mic.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends" Klaus sang pointing behind him to his siblings as he sang to her.

She laughed clapping as she went on singing with him before he handed the mic back to her lost in their bubble.

"Say you can handle my love are you for real," she sang badly shoving him playfully as she danced around him.

Kol wrapped an arm around her shoulders and sang with her and Bekah as Klaus watched her forgetting all about everyone else.

He realized it then, he would never stop loving this creature in front of him and he would tell her soon, he felt it.

Klaus almost said it but then Elijah and Finn jumped off of the stage bursting as the song went on making Kol boil over in laughter.

"This was a good idea," Klaus whispered into her ear as he snuck her off of the stage ready to call it a night with his family before he had to clean up the mess.

He opened the door smiling not willing to let the drizzling ruin his mood as he turned back to make sure she was coming.

"We can't just leave them," Caroline protested pouting that the fun was over as he grabbed her bag and coat walking them out of the bar.

"But then I can't get you home and tell you what I want you to know," he said captivating her attention as she took his hand.

"Ok fine," she moaned with a smile going along with him her hand coming out to touch the fresh drops of rain that began to come down.

"Just so you know Nik," she said looking back at him as he wiped a drop off of her cheek, "I love you too."

As she told him feeling a new rush of feelings flow through her at the way he looked back at her just before he shut his eyes and kissed her.


	6. Nearness Of You

"_It's not the pale moon that excites me -That thrills and delights me, oh no -It's just the nearness of you_," she sighed as she avoided his stare.

"_It isn't your sweet conversation -That brings this sensation, oh no_," she shook her head as she sang sadly her hands trembling as she held the microphone delicately.

"_It's just the nearness of you_," Caroline's raspy voice sang into the microphone of the dimly lit bar as she slowly looked up from her shoes.

Her eyes met his for the first time that evening, actually that week as she sang, "_When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me_."

She chocked down a sob as she sang, "_All my wildest dreams came true_," Klaus' mouth parted and she didn't fail to see the look of awe in his eyes.

She swayed with the tempo their gazes still locked as the next verse started, "_I need no soft lights to enchant me -If you'll only grant me the right_."

He felt his heart jump to his throat as she sang happy memories rushing over him, sad memories too, as he heard her voice once more, "_To hold you ever so tight_."

It was the only way he could see her now and he with a sullen heart would take what he could get even if it hurt more than it helped.

He sipped his drink as he allowed himself to wallow further her eyes drifting from his as she sang the last bit of the song.

"_And to feel in the night the nearness of you_," Caroline disappeared from the stage before the final chords of the piano died.

Klaus turned to the bar to clear his tab for the night when he felt a hand on his arm stopping him, he sighed mentally preparing himself for another fight.

Gathering his courage he turned to look at her, "Could we talk," she asked he nodded at a loss as he sat back down gesturing for her to join him.

She sat down fixing her dress as she went, "You can't keep coming here," she whispered shutting her eyes as she looked back at him.

"Very well," he rasped as he tucked his hand into his jacket and pulled out a bill then set his hand back down on the bar as he got up to go.

"You didn't let me finish," she said reaching for him but missing just out of grasp she followed him outside ignoring the busy town around them.

"I already know what you'll say and if you'll allow me I'll just go," Klaus said as he continued walking as much as he wanted to crawl back after her.

As much as he wanted to plead for her to accept him he wasn't right for her, Caroline was a light that deserved more.

She didn't need his darkness to diminish what she offered to the world, "Stay," she called after him cutting through his contemplations.

He paused hearing her clicking heels as she caught up with him, "I don't just mean right now," she said as she came around him.

"Stay with me," she murmured as her hands cupped his face her heels the reason she could look him eye to eye without standing on the tips of her toes.

"I know it's hard and it might always be that way but stay," she asked him wanting to shake him, make him understand, "Because you love me and I won't stop loving you."

"We'll figure it out," she murmured against his lips as she kissed him softly as he stood stock still letting her do with him as she wished.

"You love me," he asked his hands shaking as he placed them on her shoulders she smiled shaking her head at him unclear as to how he hadn't figured it out yet.


	7. I Hated You

"I don't like you," she uttered as she walked past him on the sidewalk unable to help herself.

"That works in my favor as I don't like you," he replied with a smirk as he entered his book shop.

Caroline unlocked her door unable to avoid his sight as he did the same mimicking his words as she entered the coffee shop.

The pair of them switching their store signs from closed to open throwing one last vile look at each other before they set off to work.

* * *

_It hadn't always been like this in fact when the pair first met it was all bedroom eyes and conversations filled with innuendo. _

_But that was years ago, now they just picked and poked at each other. They fought constantly and threatened to move their business somewhere else._

_None ever did, it was a secret only they knew about, no one would dare budge, no one could move on, not he or she. It was better this way they silently decided. Until one day._

* * *

"I would have thought you would have painted over that by now," he said after he let himself into her coffee shop.

His stomach turned as he saw her alone behind the counter of the small shop his insides tearing into him on how long he had let himself get used to being without her.

Caroline looked up her body frozen in place, "I love it too much to let it go," she said when her body caught up with her mind.

She looked from him back down to the counter right by the register where he had painted flowers for her to always keep.

"What are you doing here," she asked unable to look him in the eye, unsure why after two years he had crossed her doorway after promising he would never do it again.

"You closed early," he said in explanation as he reached the counter that divided them leaning on his spread hands noting how her fingers traced the delicate lines of the pink petals.

Caroline looked up at him at a loss he pursed his lips lifting his shoulders and he tilted his head, "You only close early when you have a date," he clarified feeling a bit exposed.

She gaped up at Klaus the nerve of him, she thought fisting her hand, "I don't have a date," she cried out wishing she could ignore the smile forming on his face that fumed her.

She stood straight up shutting the cash drawer, "Not that it's any of your business!" she told him as she came around the edge.

"Where would you even get that that's why I closed early," she shouted at him as she came closer without so much as a second thought.

Her breath hitched as she stood in front of him forgetting how tall he actually was, how warm he felt even without touching him.

Klaus smiled looking down at her bare feet her eyes shut and she blushed recalling how much time they'd spent here after hours with her feet throbbing until he made her remove her shoes.

Klaus looked her over, he instantly knew he missed her, loved her still just like the first moment when she was back behind the register.

When they were just starting out and she tucked that curl that teased him now behind her ear and smiled up at him. He knew then and he knew now.

"You only closed early when we would go out," he said his tone husky and low as if to not disturb the memories in the darkened room.

"I just figured." He tried with a movement of his head that wasn't a nod or a shake a frown forming where she wished his brilliant smile was again.

Caroline felt her throat close up and her eyes begin to swell his eyes tying hers to his under the pale moonlight.

"So you came down here because you thought I was going out," she began hoarsely pushing her hair back from her face.

"It wasn't that far," he tried to joke but she shook her head unamused by his antics, "I don't know what came over me Caroline," her head shot up when he said her name.

"I was here before I could realize it," he said in a moment of weakness, "I spoke before I could stop myself," he racked his brain trying to think of how he'd ended up here.

He followed his feet, followed his heart and as always it lead to her shop, to her window making sure he wasn't going crazy. That she was here and real and she had loved him once.

He made a movement to go deciding it was an awful idea to still be here, "I should," he pointing at the door turning on his way when she began.

"Not for any other reason?" she asked almost to herself wanting to keep him here longer o blame him or shout or kiss him but to keep him here longer.

"You didn't think maybe I was tired or that maybe it was October 15th and I couldn't function all day because of it." Caroline sighed setting her hand on a nearby chair.

She propped herself on one foot rubbing her ankle, he tried to speak she knew that much but just like her he didn't know how to begin.

Klaus winced stilling at her declaration, "I wasn't good at loving you," she tried he bit back a sigh when he heard her sob his eyes rolling up.

"Not at all but damn it Klaus did you have to make it so hard," she began on the verge of tears when he turned going back to her.

"No, no, no, don't do that," he whispered wiping the tears from her eyes, "It was me, I should have showed up and I tried but then you wouldn't listen," he began his own vision blurring.

"I came that night to tell you what I should have told you every day from the moment I realized it," he said holding her making sure she saw the truth in his eyes.

"I love you Caroline Forbes, I love you -even the parts you hate, and the parts I don't always like," he told her.

"I love that when your feet got cold you put on my socks." She laughed in between tears, "I love that when you walk down the sidewalk by my store you always pet Bryant's head.

Klaus grinned looking passed her to the pup that she had helped him adopt, "Because he misses you and I miss you."

Caroline followed his eyes and looked outside she spotted the brown spotted dog by the window looking on at the couple making her smile. "I love you." She whispered.

"Me? Or Bryant?" he asked with a smile Caroline laughed pressing her lips against Klaus' smiling into his mouth when she heard Bryant barking outside.


	8. And I Love Her

He felt it in his gut, the aching, the longing for a woman he shouldn't long for, Caroline, it had been months since he met her for the first time wrapped in his friends embrace.

She often said she felt he didn't like her and Klaus preferred it that way as opposed to admitting how he truly felt for her.

Most days he could barely stomach the feelings he felt growing inside of him which is why now he was stumbling home which seemed more than a few blocks away now.

He had tried the usual vices but his mind always wandered to her, he even thought about breaking his hand to keep from sketching her eyes.

In the end he just settled for another drink in his favorite bar snuggled in the darkened corner observing the crowd around him to be much happier than he was at the moment.

In hindsight he should have just gone to a liquor store and gone home instead of stewing in his dilemma the whole evening playing scenarios in his head about things he shouldn't have been conjuring.

He frowned as he thought back to what had transpired in the last hour wishing he could rip his clothes from his body to keep from smelling her on him.

**_He was about to settle in with another bottle from the top shelf when he heard the melody of her laughter without meaning to his eyes shot to her.  
_**

**_His breath hitched and he ignored everything else watching her take a drink from the bar and sit in between her two friends he'd met on occasion.  
_**

**_He quickly looked away when he felt she had caught him staring he tried to ignore the smile that grew on her face as he watched from the corner of his eye.  
_**

**_He left a few more bills than necessary on the table before he stalked off deciding to instead call it a night and walk back home to continue commiserating.  
_**

**_What was she even doing in his bar, he thought miserable as he reached the exit farthest from where her party was forcing himself to exit without looking back.  
_**

**_It was then he got the whiff of her scent and he felt his body go rigid as the smell of papaya and citrus goose bumps forming on his body but he blamed it on the cold air.  
_**

**_"I didn't know you'd be here," she called catching up to him her hand touching his shoulder making a shudder run through him at her voluntary touch.  
_**

**_"Technically, I'm not anymore," he said not looking behind him trying to brush off the feeling of the alcohol taking over, lowering his inhibitions.  
_**

**_"True," She agreed and he felt her smile, "Klaus can we talk," she asked with such hope in her voice he knew he would hate himself in the morning because he was about to crush it.  
_**

**_"Actually Caroline I'd rather not," he said sardonically waving behind himself in the hope that she would leave him be hating when he felt her hesitate staying just a moment longer.  
_**

**_He hand came off of his shoulder, "Okay fine then shut up and hear me out," she huffed surprising him, impressing him as he turned to look at her.  
_**

**_With a tilt of his head he told her she had his attention she crossed her arms giving him an ample view of her breasts in the short blue strapless dress had on.  
_**

**_His eyes lingered there for a moment before she spoke drawing his attention back up to her face, he felt his eyes widen, his pupils dilate as he watched her.  
_**

**_She was magic, he thought forcing himself to stay stoic even as he longed to brush his fingers down her arm and warm her from the cold night.  
_**

**_"You don't like me very much do you," she asked but it wasn't a question he realized even as another part of his brain longed to tell her just how wrong she was.  
_**

**_"I can't think of a thing I've done that could have offended you so I've decided this is your problem," she told him without pause the definitive glare sent his body into a frenzy.  
_**

**_He felt his brain short-circuiting and suddenly he was closer, much closer his senses filling up with her as he leaned her against the back of the door his body crowding hers.  
_**

**_She didn't resist or blink for that matter and every time she took a breath he felt her chest brush his her pants caress his face as their gazes locked.  
_**

**_He let out a low laugh that was manic if possible forming a crease on her forehead as his hands moved up from her sides along the door.  
_**

**_His hands cupped her face forcing her head up, "You think I hate you," he murmured against her lips, "That I don't like you," he whispered.  
_**

**_"Yes," she hissed her eyes unfaltering as she stayed where he wanted her he saw no fear only a glint of intrigue as if she was secretly thrilled to be pressed against him.  
_**

**_Almost asking him what he planned to do now that he had her where he wanted her, "You're right," he said his words with a bit of an edge. "It is my problem."  
_**

**_"My problem with you is that I want to kiss you until your eyes roll back and your nails dig into the sides of my back," he disclosed to her a light dawning in her eyes.  
_**

**_"That I crave to touch you and have you touch me like the most intimate of lovers," he said as one hand slide down from her face grazing her arm as he set it around her waist.  
_**

**_His knee nudged at her thighs sliding in perfectly pressing his lower half to her smirking when she moaned, "And I shouldn't want that," he told her.  
_**

**_"Because I know what it's like to have someone and have another I trust take that someone away," he said as he pulled away from her._**

His body grew tired quickly the bottle he'd had weighing on him as he spotted the bus stop in front of his building and felt relief flood him.

He marched across the side walk reaching for his keys as he grasped for the staircase to keep his footing his nose crinkled in confusion as he fought with his pants in trying to locate his keys.

He cursed under his breath when he realized where they might have fallen and wished his door would just open and he could forget all about this evening and deny it's existence for all of eternity.

"Klaus," he heard her tiny voice behind him as he slammed his head into the door frame he heard her rush up the steps her heels and his eyes rattling as she went.

"Are you alright," she asked concerned as she took his face in her hands his eyes met hers finding worry in the little flecks of green.

"I'm fine," he slurred as his body slugged against the door, "You stole my keys," he mumbled as she touched his face.

He winced when her finger touched his brow, "That looked painful," she told him, "Hang on, let's get you inside," she said using his keys to unlock his door.

"You did steal my keys," he mumbled upon seeing the metal as she let herself in dropping her coat on the floor and coming back outside to him.

"Like my heart," he murmured against her cheek as she helped him back up and into the brownstone he had inherited from his mother.

"You dropped your keys," she reminded him as he held on to her his nose burying itself in her soft hair his scruff scratching at the softness of her neck.

"Why are you here," he asked as he felt himself fall on his couch dragging Caroline with him as the world around him fell and they sat in darkness.

"Your keys," she tried to explain again but Klaus found himself brushing his lips against hers his veins singing when she tried to follow his lips with her own.

His fingers brushing her cheek before his hand cupped her face, "Why do I feel this way," he asked her feeling as lost as she looked when she shook her head that she didn't know. "I don't want to, it isn't fair."

"I know," she whispered leaning into his touch accepting how he felt her tongue darted out licking her upper lips tasting him.

"I shouldn't want this either," she stated stunning him into silence, "But you're tired and drunk and won't remember this in the morning."

"Yes I will," he replied his heart hoping he would recall it no matter how much it would hurt when he did, "I have to Caroline," his cheek nuzzled hers before he rested his head on the couch.

"Go to sleep," she whispered kissing his cheek as she wrapped the throw blanket Rebekah had given him last fall around his side.

"Could you stay please," he mumbled holding on to her hand as she tried to go he heard her sigh as she slid out of her shoes.

A moment later he felt her settle into him with a smile he wrapped his arm around her, even if he couldn't have forever with her he could have this.


	9. And She Loved Him

Just as he thought, she was gone the next morning before he woke leaving cold sheets and his throw on the floor next to him, leaving Klaus to deal with his aching limbs.

He quietly got to work on removing his shirt feeling warm and trapped in his attire as he felt somehow trapped inside of it dumping the fabric by the kitchen table.

Walking past the pantry he began looking for the coffee machine Stefan had got him when he moved in finding it below the mixing bowls.

He reached for it gripping the ends so that he could lift it on the counter ignoring the woozy feeling he made it to the otherwise empty counter top setting it there.

Opening the box he slid the machine out connecting it he frowned upon remembering he only had tea with a deep breath he set his head down on the cool surface.

"There's coffee grounds in the pantry by where you found that," her voice behind him he shut his eyes thinking he must be dreaming.

It was the bump on his head making him think she was still here and how he longed for her to be.

"That or you could just drink the cup of coffee I got you from the shop you're always talking about across the street." Caroline told him nudging him.

Klaus turned slowly dragging his body along, "How are you here right now," he asked confused at her presence though it was clearly welcome.

"I couldn't bring myself to go," she answered as she came closer to him handing him the throwaway container that was sent from heaven.

He took it gratefully gulping down the liquid hug before he felt the burn on his tongue thankful for it though as he felt more human once he put his cup down.

He bit back a smile as he caught her wandering eyes over his chest covered in a haze he composed himself clearing his throat.

Caroline's gaze met his, "Did I miss something," she asked gesturing to all of him from as she sipped from her cup moving around him to the counter.

"I felt warm," he said his eyes following her smiling at her dress when she removed her jacket once more, "It's getting warmer now though."

She looked as if she wanted to smile but didn't as she placed the paper bag on the counter removing the rest of her jacket sleeve. "I bought muffins too."

She smiled sweetly as she pulled out of the bag a box with four muffins inside, "I remembered you liked the blackberry."

Her cheeks tinted the loveliest shade of pink as she handed him one sipping from her own cup, "I'd truly like to kiss you right now," he said as he took it from her.

"If I try to talk to you to will you shut me down like you did last night," she asked moving closer to him as she placed her hand on his neck.

"I'll try to keep it down," she murmured just a whisper away from his lips with a smile, "Last night," she began the tint on her cheeks flushing to a full red.

"I went to that bar looking for you," she acknowledged stepping back though her hand lingered over his chest. "The reason I said that you not liking me would be your problem."

Klaus nodded as he bit at the side of his muffin making her smile even as she said it, "He slept with your sister, Klaus," she came out with it.

"I was done with him and eager to see you, I was ready to tell you off for something your sister did," she said laughing to herself.

Klaus' lips met hers soothingly wanting whatever she was thinking to leave and only be filled by the love he had for her.

She didn't deserve what had happened he made sure to let her know that with his lips over hers reassuring and loving her.

"Is it wrong to feel like I do about you," she asked leaning into him her eyes still shut as she absorbed the feelings he created in her.

"Yes, in a way," he answered still holding her to him, "But what they did is worse," he said holding her face in his hands.

He held her wanting to console her, "I stayed away from you," he sighed his cheek nuzzling hers, "I respected who you wanted to be with. They didn't."

"You wanted to be with me," she said smiling as she pressed her lips to his kissing him, "I kinda wished I had met you first when I saw you."

"I wanted nothing more than to have met you first," he assured her enjoying the taste of coffee and him on her lips.


	10. Just A Taste

"I'm pissed and I'm hungry," she said as she found him in the otherwise empty house more than upset that she had waited until now to feed.

He turned his paint brush falling to the floor, "Caroline," he said surprised by her presence his eyes taking in all of her his smile growing at the sight.

"Yes," she protested ridding herself of her jacket as she stood lifting her chin up to him confrontationally.

"We've established that," she said as smiled maliciously, "Now are you gonna let my feed from you or do I have to find someone to eat?"

"You've gone dark," he acknowledged with an inquisitive brow.

Caroline looked around the room muttering under her breath, "Nothing gets past you."

Klaus smirked, "Then by all means Love," he said as he sat on his throne chair and offered her his neck his smile grew when she blurred to him.

A second later she was straddling his lap her lips piercing his neck his hands fell to her hips one crawling up her back to cradle her neck.

"That's it Love," he soothed as he felt her sucking on his skin he groaned against her unable to withhold the grin forming. "It will all be better soon."

It sounded like she tried to grumble a reply but was too busy feeding he pressed his beaming lips together as he let his head fall back on the chair.

The aroma was overpowering even for him, blood and the sweet smell of Caroline was enough to have him quite at his leisure.

Logically he knew this was wrong, it was the only thing stopping him from taking her into his bedroom and giving her another reason to feed from him.

He heard her moan as she sat against him unknowingly grinding into him distracting him his hand tangling itself in her soft tresses.

He bit down a groan as she dug her fingers into his side and arm silently asking that no one would come in as he took the opportunity to do the right thing.

His hand crawled up her stomach over the soft skin that was exposed through her low cut top until he reached her collar bone, "I'm sorry Caroline."

Her lips paused in response he snapped her neck in the next breath letting her body fall against him he stood carefully cradling her limp body in his arms.

Pressing a kiss to her head as he departed the room on his way to his own bedroom, "You think I might be able to get you do that again when you're angry with me?" he pondered out loud.

He set her steadily on his bed over the sheets the view of her giving him ideas, mainly one, he might need some rope before she woke.

Quickly but gently he tied her arms to the sleigh bed along with her feet wrapping them together in an effort to keep her comfortable.

In another second he was sat down on his chair watching as she stirred her arms pulling unknowingly at the ropes attached to his bed.

"Careful," he warned as she fully rose on the bed sitting up her eyes were wild when they met his and somehow he grew more amused.

"Untie me," she advised him with a voice that could murder if she tried he chuckled enjoying this all too much as she tried to push herself up further.

"I don't think I will," he replied placing his elbows on his knees resting his chin on his hands, "I find I like you on my bed in the tightest clothing that leaves nothing to the imagination."

"I might just have you naked and tied to my bed once your emotions come back," he continued amusement dancing in his eyes as the fury grew in hers.

"No matter how long it takes, Love," he reminded her, "I'll be here waiting. So turn them on," he entreated, "It will be easier."

"When did I ever make it easy on you," she retorted her nails digging into the rope ruining the skin at her wrists she conceded with a nod in her direction.

She thought she had won when he stood up, "I think I'll give you some time to think on it," he said as he instead strutted towards the door.

"What are we thinking?" he said with a thoughtful look in her direction enraging her further, "An hour? A month even?"

"Forever," she shouted to him as he promptly shut the door behind her making her growl at him as she heard his laughter trail after him down the stairs.

"We have that Caroline," he said in a quiet voice knowing full well she could hear him the blonde in question squeezed her eyes shut cursing his name.

She threw herself on her back in his sheets his scent drifting through her senses as she began slowly to let her feelings seep back in.

She rather thought it felt like a drug through her bloodstream she swallowed tasting him a smile gracing her wet lips. She was home.


	11. Coffee

"9:55 am on the dot," he said to himself his eyes focused on the rough sketch he was doing on the surface of the wooden desk.

He heard the classroom door swing open a sign that the frazzled blonde was rushing in finding her way up the stairs to her desk which was positioned right behind him.

Klaus smiled hearing her padding her way in the nearly empty row to take her seat he dropped his pencil letting it roll down to the floor as he leaned his head into his arm.

He shut his eyes as he listened to her, he found it soothing somehow hearing Caroline's frantic but precise movements always rushing to get ready before the professor inevitably showed up.

It was funny considering that usually their professor was late as he always had been in the last three months he smirked when he heard her sit.

After a second he heard Caroline counting under her breath as he recited along with her, "Two pencils, three pens, red, blue, green, and one highlighter."

He let out a soft snore at first and then another as he heard the room begin to quietly fill with the fifteen other students in less than three minutes.

He felt it then, the soft nudge she would give him down the back of his neck where it met his shoulders as she reached over her desk to wake him.

He faked another yawn turning his head as he stretched his arms in front of him his eyes locking with hers as he nodded in thanks as their professor began for the day.

That was how he had spent the last few months honestly he was surprised he was passing considering how much time he devoted to getting her to notice him.

And as always she smiled but her attention was already set on what their professor was saying his smile faltered but not by much he could wait.

She was dedicated and focused and while he would give anything to be her distraction, even for a little while, he liked her drive.

"Klaus could you read out loud the last paragraph," their professor asked he nodded as he stood, "You don't need to stand," he said but Klaus ignored him as he turned around looking directly at her.

She was adorable looking at him with her mouth dropped open in surprise, "Could I borrow your book," he asked as he touched the edge of her desk.

She nodded, delighted he gave her a wide beaming smile before he turned back around and read the paragraph in full before he turned again.

"Thanks," he said with a wink as he sat back down letting the class continue for the rest of the hour feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

He smiled to himself pulling his own book from his bag and flipping the book open to the directed page hearing a small gasp escape her lips as she realized there was no reason for him to take hers.

At the end of class he shut his book stuffing it back into his bag before he gripped the strap and stood, "Wait," she said making his eyes crinkle as he smiled.

"In need of something Sweetheart," he asked as he pulled the strap over his front his jacket and shirt rising just a bit by the look on her face as her eyes drifted down.

Klaus' ears grew warm as his smile grew she sensed it because she snapped herself out of it and looked back into his eyes, "You didn't need my book," she blurted out.

Klaus felt like she couldn't think of anything else to say but she was talking to him so their progression had moved forward drastically.

"I didn't" he agreed as he watched the flustered blonde gather her belongings and shove them into her back, "But what I could use is a coffee, and you?"

"And me what," she asked as she grabbed her bag and began walking down the once again empty aisle trying to get away from him.

He stopped her blocking her path on the stairs, "Would you like to join me for a coffee," he clarified chuckling as she tried to move past him failing.

"Why would I want coffee," she asked as she finally got through thanks to another student coming their way for the next class.

"Tt's just coffee, you can say no," he said with a smile she looked as though she was debating it her eyes shifting back and forth as they got closer to the coffee shop run by students.

"Since we're already here," she grumbled waving at the line which consisted of them two and another he nodded taking what he could get.

"Thank you," he said genuinely surprising her as they moved up to the set up booth and placed their orders, both black with a blueberry muffin.

"It's a combo." He said sliding the money on the counter as they received their foods, she smiled the sight almost blinding from how beautiful it was.

"I can't afford to be distracted by your dimples," she told him as he gestured for her to sit next to him on a bench where he had made himself right at home.

"I wasn't aware my dimples were distracting," he retorted sweetly as he leaned closer to her enjoying her blush, "I might have employed them ages ago to get you to talk to me."

"Oh I've noticed them," she divulged somewhat embarrassed as she unwrapped the muffin and dug into a piece of it to keep from revealing more of herself.

Klaus smiled within himself just as much as mouth did as he spoke, "In a month when the semester is over and we've graduated," he sipped from his cup leaving her in suspense.

"Could I ask you out and not be afraid of being shut down," he asked hoping it sounded like he was respecting her life goals because honestly he was trying to.

Caroline almost choked reaching for her coffee to make the dryness in her throat go away, "You want to go out on a date with me?"

Klaus nodded sure of himself but not so much about her, "Every Monday – Wednesday at 9:55 you appear and you sit in the same unassigned chair right behind me."

"I like that chair," she muttered as she sipped more of her coffee pink coloring her cheeks as he dared himself to touch the curl over her face distracting him.

"Each morning of those days I pretend I'm asleep," she looked utterly betrayed at his confession and how he longed to make it better, "And once again without fail you nudge me."

"I don't want you snoring while I'm trying to learn," she reasoned as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress he thought maybe she wished she had worn more on a cold morning like this.

Not that he minded the sweater and her boots he thought as he continued, "I just wanted a bit of your attention, to learn about you, your hopes and dreams."

"Again, you could say no," he reiterated his earlier words and while he hoped she would say okay once more he also hoped that this invitation was received with more enthusiasm.

"After graduation," she said looking as if she might consider it, "I will take you up on that but first," she said as she set down her muffin reaching into her bag. "I have to get to my next class."

Caroline pulled out a small notebook, an address book it seemed and quickly scrawled her number on it before she handed it to him.

"Take this," she finished as she picked up her bag, coffee and muffin juggling as she leaned over him and pecked his cheek. "Call me later, we'll hang out."

"When do your classes end for the day," he shouted after her making her laugh as she marched onward knowing her brilliant smile would stay with him all day.

"At two," she replied waving at him as she gave him one last look before disappearing around the corner into the main building.


	12. Swapping Places

She blinked exiting the tunnel smiling when just as Rebekah had promised her name was written boldly on a dry-erase board held by a man who's face was covered wearing snug clothing a leather jacket.

After competing for a coveted spot in her university that she might have literally fought tooth and nail for she had finally succeeded in making.

Caroline was finally here and a part of the foreign exchange program swapping places with the only Mikaelson girl for the semester.

Nervous about being incorporated into a family dynamic unlike her one but also giddily excited about the possibility of present parents and annoying siblings as Rebekah had put it.

She took a deep breath as the escalator descended she held onto the straps of her backpack the closer she got feeling jet-lagged.

Caroline had yet to see the man behind the sign thinking back she recalled Rebekah saying that her brother would meet her at the terminal.

Elijah was supposed to be gone for most of her time here and Kol whom Rebekah was closest in age too was supposed to meet her here today.

She had gotten a late email the other night saying that in a quick change of plans her brother Nik as she called him would be meeting her though he was Klaus to her.

It turned out that being caught with the daughter of your mom's worst enemy won you a trip to military school and while she kind of felt bad for not meeting Kol she didn't really know him.

The sign lowered slowly a boy, no a man appearing on the other side with full pink lips and eyes Caroline might drown in.

She forgot to breathe when their eyes connected her hands gripped her bag tighter as she almost collided with the ground the escalator ending and the solid ground beginning.

His beautiful face turned from marble perfection to concern dropping the board as she felt said strangers arms wrap around her center, "You alright there," he asked.

"You're Klaus," she asked with an audible gulp her lips parting at the smile that graced his lips as he gave her a toothy grin.

"And you're Caroline," he said as they moved out of the way letting others pass them he felt his blood sizzle where she touched him.

He beamed on the inside thanking his lucky stars that the girl who had taken his breath away the moment he saw her coming down the stairs was the girl he'd be living in closed quarters with.

"Yeah, I am," she said in a squeaky voice she hadn't used since she hit puberty, she blushed at his reaction tucking her bangs behind her ear.

"Fantastic, I won't be taking the wrong girl home," he quipped as he let her go feeling cold he blushed himself moving to correct himself.

"I simply meant," he said making her smile just as he had when she squeaked he looked away then back at her, "You know what I meant," he said.

Caroline nodded holding onto her straps to keep from touching him like some hormonal teenager, "Luggage," she asked with a tilt of her head.

"This way," he gestured with both his hands in a cute fashion, "Let me just grab this," he said still reddening as he picked up the board and walked her to the luggage station.

"Thanks," she said as she felt his hand on her arm guiding her through the crowd she smiled to herself as she looked down overwhelmed for a moment.

"Not a problem," he said behind him as he squished his lips together to keep from smiling so much though he couldn't help it for much longer.


	13. Library Encounter

"She's breathtaking," Klaus whispered into the silence of the library his brother Kol looked up from  
his phone to see who he meant before giving the blonde a once over.

"I suppose," Kol said with a tilt of his head, "Well I'm off," he said standing from his chair.

"We haven't gone over the last three parts of your exam," Klaus protested as he secretly wished him away.

"That's your problem," Kol said squeezing his shoulder, "You're the TA."

Klaus grumbled shutting his books as he went he turned his head back to his bag movement caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, it was her.

She had stood up from her chair and was currently trying to reach a book far out of her reach. Klaus stood though not knowing why and marched over to her he plucked her intended book from the row and slowly handed it to her.

Their eyes met just as their skin connected, a spark ignited with him a sizzle as her fingers danced across his hand when she took the book.

"Thanks," she mumbled out as she leveled herself on the floor leaning her back on the shelf Klaus' arm leaned him above her their tight space lingering.

"Not a problem," he whispered against her cheek before he stepped back she looked just as mesmerized as he did as he walked back to his table looking back at her every so often.

He sat there for an hour longer sketching her he grew frustrated at not quite getting the lines or the shading right.

He felt her eyes on him instinctively he lifted his head to see he was rewarded with a tinted blush spreading across her features. He smiled as he got back to work finishing what he thought was a rather rough but mirror image of her.

He waited then until she left her table again.

Ten minutes later he was rewarded rushing to where she had left her belongings he placed it as a bookmark where she had left off before he sat himself back down pretending to be absorbed by the book he was looking at upside down.

Taking a chance he turned his head in just the slightest as he heard her open her book once more, he smirked when he heard her breath hitch.

He smiled when he focused solely on how her eyes absorbed the paper he was so lost in her reaction he hardily remembered to look away, her eyes met his locked and connected.

Instantly he realized she knew it was him, his mouth parted as she gaped at him "My name is Caroline," she said in a quiet voice getting shushed by the others nearby, "What's yours?" she asked uncaring.

They shushed her again and his face grew hard staring down each one who dared disturb their moment.

She laughed softly placing a hand over her mouth.

Klaus grabbed his bag and moved to her table sitting across from her, "I'm Klaus," he introduced himself extending his hand he swore the world restarted when hers took his and shook it.  
"Thank you, Klaus,"she said as her fingers traced the edge of the paper with her resemblance on it.

Klaus felt his ears grow warm, "Not a problem, Caroline."


	14. Airport Wonders

She was turned around when he first laid eyes on her but his heart still skipped a beat even after all these years he would know her anywhere he walked slowly towards her His chin tucked in observing everything about her.

She must have sensed it because at first she turned her head then her whole body when she saw him Klaus smirked as he gave her side glance trying not to notice how she was fixing herself.

"Good to see you," he said quietly as he waved at their close friend before sliding his hand into his hair brushing the curls around his face nonchalantly as he loojed up and passed her.

Caroline scoffed tossing her hair back to reveal her lovely neck but making Klaus begin to think it was an instinctive reply to repel whatever he said meting his eyes as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"Don't lie," she said just as quietly her stare lingering longer than necessary before with a tilt of her head her eyes were flickering from his to her friends, "You hate that you're here."

Klaus rolled his eyes pretending he was no longer looking at her, "I don't care enough about you anymore to lie," he whispered into her ear intentional his smirk growing to a smile as he felt her shiver.

Caroline rebuffed him however, "Ouch," she said in a fashion that sounded like his sister in law Katerina a flicker of emotion crossed her face before it was gone replaced by a small smile.

He felt a tinge of guilt but he had started it, "I bet you wished you would have just said something gracious instead," he said without a hint of mocking which surprised her, she conceded with a nod.

Caroline's smile grew at the opportunity, "A little bit," she flirted without meaning to, a natural habit she slipped into when he was around no matter how poorly their break up sat with them both.

Klaus saw Stefan go through the wrong escalator and with a laugh pointed at him gesturing to Caroline, she smiled and he thought of something to help them beginning once more, "Start again then?"

She smiled as she nodded once, "Yes please," she said her hand almost darting out to take his as he asked before she caught herself Klaus had a strange look in his eyes as she left him.

She moved way back to the spot where she first encountered him after she had grabbed her bags which he now held almost as if he slipped into the role of dotting boyfriend.

He took only one step back before he leapt forward filling the space between them and if possible closer than before, "Good to see you Love," he said with a smile that could destroy cities.

"I missed you," the words falling from her lips before she could think coherently she could tell they stunned him as much as they did her she gulped licking her dry lips as she watched him react.

A breath later he bowed his head to her as he sighed, "Same." Caroline unknowingly smiled at him feeling seeded to emerge for the both of them, some buried, some forgotten and some new.

"Look at you two in the same room and nothings imploded yet," Stefan said jokingly interrupting the scene that had played out having missed the twosomes moment in the sun before his arrival.

He also failed to notice the heated flush of Klaus' collar and the tinted pink over Caroline's face as she brushed her hair behind her ear before she hugged him that or he didn't feel the need to comment.

"Shut up Stefan," she replied with a grin that melted as she squeezed him her eyes connecting with Klaus' for a single moment before Stefan put her back on the ground.

"What she said," Klaus added as Stefan hugged him as well, Klaus didn't take his eyes off of her for a second that Caroline would know by the hairs standing on her neck if she hadn't been looking at him directly in the eye as well.

Stefan looked floored he took a suspicious step back looking them both over his eyes almost squinting by the time he spoke, "And on the same team," he asked teasing heavily as he helped Klaus with Caroline's bags.

"It's your wedding," Klaus said with a raised brow considering he was here to watch his best friend get married to his baby sister something that sat well with him in all honesty, no one had ever been good for her until she started seeing Stefan.

He shifted closer to the blonde loving the flutters he still got in his stomach just by their proximity, "We're a united front," he said with a tilt of his head to the blonde beside them.

"Agreed," Caroline said as she nudged Stefan for groaning as he lifted one of her lightest bags, "Whatever's happened between us," she said with a brief look at Klaus, "Shouldn't matter at your wedding."

Stefan considered them for a moment, in the back of his mind he knew getting them back together would be hard but crazy things happened at weddings and this was going to be one of them.

He smiled at the seemingly matured pair as he set the bags comfortably on his back, "Okay then, lets go get me married." he said finally leaving the two to follow after him together.


	15. Swapping Places Part 2

Two weeks and Klaus caved not that he dared admit it, her presence was a force that could not be ignored any further he thought while his mind continued to battle.

It was then that he saw her from the half open door that led into the bathroom she was brushing her hair softly singing an endearing quality he found she enjoyed more often than not he found himself smiling as she did it.

She smiled at Klaus when she saw him as she set the brush down. "Sorry, I was taking a while wasn't I," she asked still adjusting to not being alone in a house all the time.

"That's not it," Klaus said as she expanded the entry to the bathroom as she exited it shutting it behind her filling the space between them.

He registered an 'Oh' before his mouth closed over hers softly his deft fingers sliding up her arms to her shoulders.

He felt her kiss him back as he opened his eyes pulling away her eyes closed and her mouth chasing his, "Sweet Dreams Caroline," he whispered sending warm puffs of air in her direction before he was gone.

Caroline blew out a breath feeling her cheeks pouf and her bangs fly up as she tried to regulate her breathing her heart ringing in her ears.

She vaguely heard a door shut somewhere in the distance and thought how could he go to bed at a time like this?

She got to work on moving her legs one in front of the other until she got to her room and shut the door behind her mechanically almost she pushed her bed sheets back and slid in.

She spent the night looking at the decorative ceiling her fingers pressed to her lips as she thought about what was to happen next.

The next morning he rose tiredly from his bed after a night filled with tumulus emotions he dragged himself from his bed over to the reading nook and sat down.

He sighed touching his head with his and as he thought about how good it was to kiss her and how he longed to do it again.

He counted in his head how wrong it was, how he was older and out of school or how they lived in different continents.

These were just off of the top of his head he hummed thinking about how soft she was, how she felt against him.

He distracted himself with the way her hair smelled and how delicate her lips were pressed to his which to be honest wasn't helping anything but his libido.

Klaus decided on a cold shower before he remembered he would have to leave his room again and pass the spot where he has placed his lips over hers to do that.

No, he thought, he would stay here forever, a bit dramatic but he was placated nonetheless as he stood up finding it a little bit harder.

Caroline sat up her eyes boring into the wall that separated them as if she could laser her way in and ask him exactly what he was thinking.

To put it simply it was exactly what she was thinking but on a grander scale this had to be one of the worst things to happen that could jeopardize all she had worked for.

She racked her brain trying not to think of how good it felt to kiss him, or rather for him to kiss her in the way that he did.

Her heart sped up as she pressed her hands to her face rubbing vigorously as she tried to quell her budding nerves.

With a look at the time she had been reminiscing for two hours she looked in the mirror and felt a desire to confront him for messing everything up.

She brushed her hair back before she stopped realizing if she had just done that in her room last night things would still be normal.

Or at least the normal she had settled into with them both under the same roof including his parents who quite frankly she was surprised hadn't barged in and asked about it.

Rebekah had been right in saying they were very involved in every aspect of her life she made a face as she recalled her first night with them.

She couldn't remember a time when she had spent so little time eating at dinner because she was being asked question after question.

When it wasn't that it was the looks Klaus was sending her from his end of the table making her stomach flutter in ways she'd rather not admit to.

Klaus head a knock at his door before it was opened without his consent, "Please, do come in," he said as he wiped his brow spreading the charcoal he had been working with over his forehead.

"Please do kiss me," she retorted back without thinking stomping closer to him as a stupidly happy smile spread over his face.

"Come again," he said with a crooked grin that formed a flurry of emotions bode inside of her as she stopped in front of where he sat.

"That's not," she tried, "I blurted it, I didn't mean," Klaus chuckled remembering how they met, Caroline seemed to as well, "You know what I meant."

"Reason for being here," he asked as he shut his book before she could catch what he was working on he did that often it seemed.

"Just this," she said as she returned the favor and locked her lips to his setting her knee on his bench as she grabbed the collar of his night shirt and pulled him closer.

"Fantastic," he murmured in between soft open mouth kisses that soon lead to more impassioned ones that had him dragging her on to his lap.

She swore to herself she wouldn't kiss him before she marched in but his eyes did her in just like the first moment and she gave in. Did she regret it? No.

He couldn't get over her small sighs and harsh pants the way she fit over him he swore he'd never forget and with every time his lips connected with hers he vowed to never let her forget either.

His hands slid torturously down her sides to the small of her back pressing her closer into him making her breath hitch at the feeling.

She bit his lip in retaliation finding he enjoyed it when she did it again just a tad harder before sucking it into her mouth as an apology.

He smiled into her mouth as his hand found its way under her shirt softly caressing her back as he held her above him pressing his forehead to hers as they retreated for breath smiling like daft fools.


	16. Jinx

He didn't know how he had managed to be wrangled into this but Kat had done it, he was apartment sitting for her and his brother while they were away.

The first few days had been fine until tonight when the cat his sister in law had adopted decided to attack him taking out one of Elijah's prized vase.

In a panic Klaus called her not knowing how else to turn to he cursed when he got her voice mail hanging up only to dial her once more.

"Klaus now is not a good time to be phone stalking me," Caroline said from the other end of the line she sounded as if she was rustling making Klaus' brow crinkle.

"Are you wearing your wedding dress," he asked confused as he finished sweeping up the small bits of porcelain that he'd left behind in the first sweep.

Caroline looked down at his question hating that he knew she was wearing the dress she was supposed to wear on her wedding day before Tyler had walked out on her.

"What do you want Klaus," she asked exasperated as she threw her head back and placed her phone on speaker so she could slide out of it.

"Are you naked," he asked her reaction was to cover herself up before she remembered he couldn't see her rolling her eyes she grabbed for her shorts.

"Fine don't answer," he grumbled she smiled as she tied the drawstring and pulled a t-shirt on, "I need your help though and I hope you know how much it hurts to ask."

"I do," she said keeping her giggle to herself as she pulled her curly hair back into a low ponytail letting her bangs fall around her face.

Klaus smiled into the receiver, "Could you come over," he asked squinting knowing he was asking a lot from a woman who could barely stand to be in the same room with him.

"You're upstairs," she asked surprised that he was actually following through on his promise to her best friend he made a cute sound to confirm her question.

"I'll be right up," she said unsure of why she had agreed without asking why he needed her she opened the window and used the fire escape route heading towards him.

She spotted him pacing the floor the phone still in his hand as he did she allowed herself a moment to look him over.

He looked good she decided in his sleep pants and nothing else she almost forgot she wasn't supposed to think of him like that.

Blinking Caroline knocked on the window drawing his attention to her as she was cold outside and wearing only her pajamas.

He turned to see her sending a small wave her way before he reached her pushing the window up to let her in. "Hey sweetheart," he said with a grin.

Klaus was more than happy to see her, "The cat broke Elijah's vase," he explained quickly as he heard a hiss coming from the kitchen.

Caroline laughed as she walked over to the cat aptly named Jinx, "Who's a good girl," she praised scratching the cats head before she looked back at him.

"Eli's gonna kill you," she said looking him dead in the eye Klaus looked devastated she smiled as she shook her head, "You got any glue?"

Klaus gave her a weird look, "The vase is from Pier 1 Klaus," she said with a wicked smile, "Do you have your laptop?" she asked.

Klaus swallowed the information, "It's by the counter there," Caroline turned her head finding it she flipped the cover open and turned it on.

"Password," she asked looking over the illuminated screen her eyes meeting his Klaus sauntered over to her setting himself closer than necessary but she found she didn't mind.

"Cover your eyes," he asked looking at her until she rolled her eyes and did as she was told he typed in the password quickly and asked, "Why do you need my laptop?"

"We can order him a new one before he comes home Friday," she told him as she searched for it he watched as she worked her tongue darting out as she concentrated.

She smelled amazing he thought only half hearing what she told him nodding when he thought it was appropriate hi eyes drifted from her to the screen.

Caroline tried not to let the way he was looking at her affect her as she worked ignoring the way his breath mixed with hers.

She tried not to think about how warm he looked as she shivered looking down at her bare feet before she pressed the buy button with her mouse.

"Credit card," she said looking over at him Klaus scrunched his eyes realizing this was going to cost him Caroline beamed as it registered in his mind.

He walked to the guest room in silence taking his wallet from the jeans had had taken off a few hours ago before he walked back out.

"Could I offer you some dinner," he asked when was halfway to her smiling at how pleasantly surprised she looked by his offer.

"I could go for pizza," she said as he came around the counter and inserted his card number and Caroline finished off the payment for him.

"Thanks," he said softly realizing how close they were once more Caroline offered him a small smile, "Pepperoni or sausage," he asked as closed the cover of his laptop.

"Meat lover's is a good compromise," she replied as his hand materialized by the side of her face slipping her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you for helping me," he murmured as his hand trailed the side of her neck small warm puffs of air escaping her parted lips as he came closer.

Caroline's body was screaming red flags flying as he leaned his head closer to hers she took a shallow breath when she realized she wanted him to be closer.

She wanted him to press his full lips to hers she nearly lost her grip as her hand slid from the counter catching his shirt drawing them further together.

It was only then that there was one thing left to happen Jinx reappeared with a vengeance pouncing on Klaus' back making him cry out in surprise, "Jinx!"


	17. Guilty

Klaus saw movement by his window as he sat by his kitchen prepared for another dinner alone, he chalked it up to a bird the first time.

Five minutes into his microwaved dinner he head scrapping sounds and he thought that was a massive bird but when he heard a large thump he grew suspicious.

He stood quietly hoping not to scare it with any noise as he moved towards the living room window of his apartment his hand gingerly reaching for the curtain.

He pushed it back slightly to see what was happening at first glance he saw something dark moving his eyes adjusted to the dark quickly after spotting a woman standing over the ledge of her window.

Klaus grew confused before he saw her struggling though with what or who he wasn't certain from his angle of the building it was times like this he wished he didn't live here.

He pushed the window up trying to call to her, "Miss, Miss," but she never heard him to wrapped up in what she was doing.

Klaus's mind whispered dark thoughts as to what she might be doing up so high in the dark and unaccompanied.

He quickly made a decision and left his meal behind grabbing for his phone just in case the police might be needed as he made his way to the service steps of the building hoping to locate her in time.

Living in the penthouse his mother had gifted him had its drawbacks but that he minded being known as the illegitimate child of high society but Klaus had never experienced a night like this.

Alone protected him but what he was doing now was more strange than anything, he was going out of his way to help someone else.

* * *

He quickly deduced her apartment number remembering the mandatory neighborhood watch meetings they had hosted in previous months.

She lived a few floors below him on the strangely built skyscraper reaching her door he thought about knocking but figured if she was up to no good a knock on the door wouldn't stop her.

Feeling at the knob he almost smiled at it being unlocked he slipped inside feeling a bit like a criminal as he began slowly creeping up on her.

Lurking in the shadows of her dark apartment as she tried to sit herself on the ledge, "What are you doing," he called surprising her making the blonde with curly hair jerk from her place.

"Sheesh," she said holding a hand above her heart her laptop almost falling out the window as she did, "What are you doing up here Penthouse," she asked recognizing him as her lone wolf neighbor.

He squinted at the nickname finally seeing her face his face stoic as he remembered her name, "Caroline, I was about to ask you the same," he replied moving closer.

"You didn't think I was up to anything nefarious did you?" she said with a laugh as she lifted her legs up and brought herself back into her apartment.

Klaus didn't say anything as his eyes looked her over from her bare feet to the loose curls around her face, "How did you get in," she asked.

"Unlocked," he finished having started the sentence in his head she looked at him curiously making him figure out she hadn't heard him.

She moved around him carefully almost as if she wasn't sure she could trust him as he did just come into her home without consent and accuse her of wrong doing.

"I was eating dinner and I heard, I heard something," he said grasping for words, "I saw you and I just-" he explained, "What were you doing?"

"My wifi isn't working," she said plainly a smiling had formed on her face as he tried explaining himself, "I was trying to connect but I guess with the weather."

"Mine was fine earlier," he added to her conversation as he rested his hands behind his back now feeling like he was imposing Caroline nodded.

"Well I have a cold meal waiting for me to reheat so good night," he said as he made his way back to her door giving her space to let herself step back if she chose.

"I'm making lasagna," she said as she shielded him from her door surprising him, "It's almost out if you want that instead," she offered with a big smile.

"Could you move away from the door please," Klaus said with a nod look in her direction hearing her lock it behind her.

"Look I need you to let me use your wifi," she said urgently, "Just one hour and you can have half of the lasagna. Don't think I haven't heard your stomach singing the song of its people."

"The song of its people," he asked as a timer went off her body jumping at the sound as he tried to get to the door around her.

"You didn't say no," she observed as he tried to move her hand away, "It's homemade," she whispered against his face as he managed to unlock it.

"One hour," he said his eyes locked to hers as he spoke in a gruff tone Caroline squealed taking him by surprise when she hugged him.

"Thank you," she said as she quickly unlatched herself form him and grabbed for the oven mitts before pulling out the lasagna in question.

She expertly cut in through before grabbing some tupper wear from a cabinet and settling it inside placing the lid over it before coming back to him.

She handed it to him before she grabbed her laptop and hoodie walking to the door, "I'm ready," she said with a drop if her shoulders.

Klaus nodded, "What exactly do you need to do," he asked as he opened the door gesturing for her to go first she smiled as she did waiting for him in the hall.

"Series finale," she said as she locked her door going for the elevator before she felt his hand on her arm she looked as his hand then at him.

"That elevator doesn't go to my place," he supplied watching as she rolled her eyes, finding it endearing as he practically heard her thoughts.

Rich boy this and that, he'd heard it all but the truth was he was barley scrapping by if he didn't have this place to live he wouldn't have much anyway.

He led a small life, kept to himself and rarely talked to people that he worked with so being around Caroline who was practically bubbling with excitement was an altogether new experience.

* * *

It seemed tonight that was the reoccurring theme, once they exited the stairs he let her into his home which was almost empty except for the furnishings that had come with the place.

"How long have you lived here," she asked looking around as she set her laptop by the coffee table and removed her hoodie revealing her former outfit which was a black top and tight dark pants.

"Six years," he answered ignoring the look of disbelief she gave him considering how stark it looked he tossed his cold dinner in favor of his new one.

He felt his mouth water as he grabbed for the utensil drawer, "You're just gonna eat it like that," she asked shaking him from the delicious fantasy he had of eating the cheesy square in front of him,

"You're running out of time you know," he shot back catching her blush as she turned her laptop on and came closer to him.

"The wifi hasn't connected yet," she remarked as she stood in front of him, "You can't eat it like that. What about presentation?" she reasoned.

"My food shouldn't have to try if it knows I'm already going to eat it," he said not even trying to humor her as he tried to poke at it.

In the last second she pulled the plastic bowl back making him stab the counter instead, "Where do you keep your plates," she asked ignoring the evil look her threw her way.

Klaus gritted his teeth reminding himself to be nice as he had invited the situation simply by seeking her out he grabbed a plate before looking at back at her.

He frowned grabbing two plates and setting them in front of her, "Half," he said as he grabbed for a serving knife in a drawer on his right.

Caroline's eyes ate the food as he served them long before she could taste it on her tongue, "Password," she asked as she grudgingly walked back to her laptop.

She leaned down without bending her knees preparing to type what he said as she looked up catching him ogling her instead.

"I don't want to say," he said quietly making her smile, she grabbed her laptop and moved toward the counter sliding it over to him.

"Thank you for sharing," she said kissing his cheek before she moved around the other end and sat down with her plate and laptop.

"What are you watching anyway," he asked as he settled himself in his chair after getting her a fork as well Caroline smiled over at him.

"Guilty Pleasures, this is the absolute last episode and I need to know-" she almost squealed as she confided in him before taking a bite.

"If Clyde and Lannie get together in the end," he asked pulling a surprised look from her, "Spoiler alert," he said before she covered his mouth.

"You watch Guilty Pleasures!" she said excitedly before it dawned on her, "You know what happens!" she said her eyes widening scarily.

"Guilty," he joked as he took his first bite half paranoid she would take it from him again until the warm pasta was settled in his mouth.

He groaned at the way it tasted on his tongue, "This is amazing," he complimented as he tried to recall the last time he had a home cooked meal.

"Thank you," Caroline said graciously as she forgot about her food and searched the website pressing 'Play' before she grabbed her fork.

The intro started and Caroline gasped as Klaus chuckled she swatted his arm, "No talking," she whispered as the seen started with a loud bang.


	18. Airport Wonders Part 2

Klaus eyed Caroline in the backseat the whole drive home through the rear view mirror while she smiled back at him every now and again she tried to make light of it by staring out of the window.

The small town and its many memories helped to quell her nerves or at least distract her from the feeling she had now with the nostalgia of it all.

"We were just kids," she mumbled to himself as she watched the town square pass them disappearing out of view.

Stefan pretended not to hear her as he drove while Klaus turned his head offering her a soft smile having shared the same memory of the square.

Caroline felt warm as she shut her eyes pretending she was back there again in Klaus arms as the tacky Christmas lights surrounded them in the dark.

Klaus felt it just as he always had blossoming in his heart echoing in his mind Caroline was mesmerizing even now half asleep sprawled on his back seat.

Once they made it back to Mikaelson manor as she liked to call it she felt all apprehension about being here well rise anxiety pouring from her.

Klaus walked her up the stairs to the guest floor before he dropped her bags in the second room on their right leaving her with a small smile before he disappeared.

Stefan met Klaus at the end of the stairs letting the facade drop, "I've called Rebekah," he said loudly as he dragged Klaus past the parlor into the hall.

"You still love each other," he whispered excitedly as he squeezed Klaus' face in his hands, "Klaus and Caroline sittin' in a tree."

"Will you kindly shut up," Klaus hissed grabbing Stefan by the ear and dragging him to the kitchen as they heard her come down the stairs behind them.

Klaus let him go putting on his best face when he saw her though his nerves were now worse, "Why don't you two freshen up and I'll get some tea going," he offered.

"Yes tea," Stefan said with a snort, "That's what I want after a flight," he said sarcastically leaning over a chair as Caroline sat down.

Klaus crossed his arms, "You're marrying my sister," he said as he turned to turn the sink on and pour some water into the silver kettle, "You're going to be having tea the rest of your life."

Caroline burst out, "Ha, ha he's right," she said poking Stefan in the cheek as she scooted in further, "Hey Klaus," she said his attention turning to her, "Could I have-"

"Two bowls of sugar," he questioned making Stefan laugh as he grinned in her direction, "Yes," he said as the pot signaled to them all that it was ready.

Caroline made a face, "Thank you," she rebutted resting her head over her arms as she watched him work stealing glances in her direction.

"Ugh they're not even together and the way they act still makes me sick," Rebekah said with a disgusted face as she walked in dropping her bag on the table.

"Rebekah," Klaus warned as she made her way over to her fiancé kissing Stefan and hugging Caroline before she sat down.

"Thank you for picking them up brother," she said as Klaus nodded in response setting the mugs down on for Caroline and one for Stefan before he served her and himself one.

"So now that we're all here," Rebekah said hugging Stefan, "When are you two getting back together," she said conversationally as she took a sip of her tea.

"Rebekah," the three others grumbled and shouted as she shrugged hiding behind her mug with a devilish smile.

"I'm sorry but everyone's thinking it," she said sounding like she wasn't at all sorry, "She's turning red my brother's dimples are showing and Stefan sent me a text saying so," she added.


	19. Airport Wonders Part 3

Klaus smiled watching her feet as she danced by herself her hand holding the ends of the long blush pink dress his sister had made her wear.

He thought back to the wedding, when he saw her stride down the aisle it was as he had always pictured it surrounded by the people they loved.

When she walked past him his hopes once again dashed as he recalled this wasn't their wedding day like the one they had planned so long ago.

* * *

His mouth bore a bitter smile at the thought as he down the rest of the bottle Stefan had gifted him for the evening as he decided to retire to his room.

He left the warm night air in favor of his study on the first floor as he stormed off he was too lost in what could have been to hear her following him.

"Could we talk for a minute," she asked trying to keep her wits about her as she confronted her biggest regret and fear, him.

"Caroline," he said surprised to see her, the look evident over his face in the darkened home she had once thought she would live in forever.

"The one and only," she quipped with grin that didn't meet her eyes something he would know in any light tonight wasn't any different.

"Without a doubt," he said grimly as he sipped straight from the bottle uncaring at the moment he'd put on a bright face all weekend tonight he just wanted to be himself.

"What's that mean," she asked quietly as she stepped forward and he reached for the door moving to close it in front of him in an effort to keep her out.

Klaus let the rest of his mask fall sadness filling the lines she had earlier thought were ones from laughing she could hit herself for thinking so because this was Klaus.

"Could we talk later," he asked his eyes begging her when he spoke she smiled softly over at him nodding as he shut the door dividing them both.

* * *

She slunk her way upstairs knowing she had deserved that but was still an unwilling participant both had sat through a rather long reception.

She grew tired after the first hour when the dances commenced receiving knowing glances from people who shouldn't matter as she politely declined whoever asked.

She growled when Klaus danced with every member of the wedding party in a dress but her but she didn't let it stop her from dancing on her own.

Now though as she prepared to remove her makeup and tied her hair back she didn't pretend to be happy about every decision she had made in the last few years.

On her way down the aisle she found her way back to him admitting defeat to the feelings that had been circulating inside from the moment she met him.

Standing she slinked to her bed removing the dress and letting it pool at her feet before she climbed into bed and tried to think of a better day.

* * *

The next morning Klaus woke in his study with a strained neck silence filling his ears reminding him that now he was truly alone.

Rebekah and Stefan would have left already and while the remains of the party where still left there was only one thing he was left to deal with, Caroline.

He stood ignoring the aching of his skull as he undid the rest of his tie unbuttoning the front of his wrinkled shirt as he reached the door and stepped out.

He winced at the light of day before he set his mind on a shower followed by loads of coffee he promised himself as he made his way up the stairs at a snail's pace.

The altitude toyed with him as he went Klaus almost deciding to just roll back down when he saw his room door just passing the guest floor.

Disregarding the feeling he got when he moved past her door he undid his belt and slipped out of his shoes deciding he would get to them later.

* * *

She heard a thump above her and realized it was just Klaus, she rose sitting up as the thought hit her, they were alone in this house Rebekah had mentioned it.

Caroline knew it but had negated it and now she was here she almost cursed as she heard the water shut off as she dove for her pajamas.

She quickly ran into the bathroom warming the water as she brushed her teeth in a flurry before jumping into the shower.

A few minutes later after washing the night away she toweled herself dry whilst trying not to think about it he was naked or dressed or coming down the stairs.

She pulled on her sleep shorts and top before grabbing a bigger sweater to cover the fact that she wore nothing else before she quietly opened her door listening for him.

When Caroline heard nothing she smiled to herself as she opened and shut her door slipping down the stairs carefully stepping over the one stair that he always meant to fix but never got to.

She switched on the coffee maker before he could complain about wanting tea like a civilized human being before she scoped out his refrigerator.

Finding nothing she settled for finding a mug she smiled when she found her old blue one in the back of the cabinet before she set it on the counter and served herself.

* * *

"Could I have one of those," he said as he walked in looking like he needed it more than her she nodded as she reached for another mug pouring him one as he came closer.

Klaus muttered a thank you as he drank it the liquid like velvet in his throat as he did, "Body tired from drinking or dancing with everyone but me," she asked unable to bite her tongue.

Klaus stilled placing his mug on the table, "I didn't want to dance with you in front of them all," he said getting to the point of the matter.

Caroline tried not to be cross as she spoke, "That was evident. What isn't is why," she said quietly her stomach turning to water and oil like a tacky science experiment.

"Because I love you and I foolishly thought that the first time we would dance at a wedding it would be ours," he said flooring her with his admission.

"I thought that too," she replied moving into his space, "I love you too, still," she promised setting her mug aside another obstacle falling away.

"I can't do this again, you're leaving," he said even as his hand brushed her face making her shut her eyes at the welcome feeling that blossomed in her chest.

"I'm here," she said her hand seeking his taking it in her own, "I can come back but I have to know that there's still a home I can come back to."

Klaus pressed his head to hers, "I'll be your home when you have no regrets," he whispered, "You left for a reason and you're not done yet."

"I left to see if there was more to the world and you stayed because this was your world," Caroline sighed hugging herself to him.

"No," he smiled, "I stayed because my world is with you, every post card you sent, how excited you sounded when you wrote. That's how you made me feel with just a look."

"You got them all," she asked breathlessly thinking for so long that they hadn't arrived or that he had tossed them without a second glance.

"It's my fault to," he said his words caressing her skin, "I should have gone after you, I could have written you back but what I did was stay here."

"I just thought that when you finally left this town you would take me with you," he replied knowing that wasn't the case.

"I wanted to," she said remorsefully remembering the first letter she left him that he undoubtedly found after she was already on a plane somewhere else.

"I just didn't want you to look up at me one day and hate that I dragged you everywhere only to settle in back home," she whispered softly.

"I don't understand," Klaus said looking deeply into her eyes his hand stroking her wet curls as he held her against him.

"I…I saw the northern lights," she said watching his frown form once more, "I saw them and all I could think about is how cantankerous you'd be if we saw them together and I smiled."

"I spent the whole time thinking about how you would react," she explained, "This whole time, all I wanted was for you to be there with me."

"The point I'm trying to make and not well is that I want to stay," she said realizing she was rambling, "I want to be here with you, and I want to come home to you."

"You already have," he murmured pressing an impassioned kiss to her lips not needing to hear anything other than she was home and still loved him.


	20. Finals Week

For Hybridlicious

She fought the feeling all day by flipping through the pages of her text books to keep from doing what she really wanted to do. Bake.

Now at three in the morning with no one around to stop her she set the oven at 350 and set to work on the blue velvet cupcakes she'd been thinking about all day.

She moved quietly around the community kitchen of her dorm building careful to not drop the metal cupcake pan as she set it on the counter.

Inserting the cupcake papers before she grabbed for the bowl filled with the blue batter that had her stomach grumbling.

She placed the pan in the oven setting a timer on her phone as she got to work on washing the whisk, measuring cups and bowls she had used setting them to dry.

Caroline reached for her lab notes flipping the first three pages over to get to the highlighted part she couldn't seem to master.

"The last three days you've been down here baking after hours," she froze hearing her dorm leader coming closer, what was worse it was Klaus.

She looked up her eyes meeting his as she set her notes aside and crossed her arms preparing for a confrontation though she had never actually talked to him before.

From what she gathered from other people living here however met that she should not be fooled by the smile that emphasized his dimples as he moved closer.

"Yeah well," she said her chin coming up, "I stress bake," she said sounding casual he surprised her when he laughed thinking she had never heard of him in a happy mood.

"It smells amazing," he complimented as her timer went off she quickly reached for her phone shutting off the alert sound as he reached for the oven mitts.

"Do you mind," Caroline said unable to keep from smiling at the gull of him taking out her cupcakes and placing them on the stove to cool.

"Actually I don't," he returned, "Caroline, right," he asked as he reached for the lid of the unopened frosting can.

"Are you trying to eat my cupcakes," she asked as she took the can from him before he could unseal the frosting she would not miss that moment.

"Actually I'm trying to figure you out," he said as he set himself next to her leaning casually against the counter sticking his finger in the can taking some frosting.

"You'd think you'd figure out that you shouldn't eat other peoples frosting," she said dipping her finger in too, "Why did you leave your cave of darkness?"

Klaus laughed at the running joke among the dorm that he was a vampire only coming out at night and only when strictly necessary in the day.

"I left because there's a girl," he said his eyes lingering over her making her look away, "I think about her often but I've never actually spoken to her."

He turned taking a spoon from the drawer behind him before he grabbed two cupcakes and moved closer to her, "She's always got her nose in a book."

Caroline gaped at him as he worked besides her setting the baked goods down before he stuck the spoon into the frosting, "Except for when she's down here."

She listened to him as she watched him work frosting the cupcakes she smiled as she heard his stomach grumble like hers, "You should hurry up with those before she never talks to you again."

"Bossy too," he remarked playfully handing her one before he turned, "I'm liking you more and more," he said taking a bite out of the dessert she had made.

"It's fantastic," she said laughing at his face he opened his eyes and she caught the euphoria there, "I know," she said as she ate hers.

"Technically it's against the rules if I ask you out," he said as he ate another bite she nodded throwing him a grin he licked his lips locking his eyes with hers.

"But if I take you out and show you how to absolutely destroy Professor Nettles economy test," he said gesturing to her notes, "Would you say yes," he asked.

"I'd say yes," she told him as he took the rest of her cupcake and ate it, "But if you touch my cupcake again you won't get that date when Christmas break comes."

They spent the rest of the night talking as quietly as they could eventually taking the food and her notes back to his dorm in order to keep from being disrupted from the early morning stragglers.


	21. He Dared Her

Caroline barely managed to slide her top on before she heard her door open all the way, "Could I borrow your shower," asked her roommates annoying brother.

"What," she asked as she grabbed for her cardigan trying not to fully look at him because he was only dressed in a towel around his waist.

"Don't flatter yourself Sweetheart," Klaus said as he strode in, "Rebekah is hogging the one in the hall," he clarified without need coming closer like he knew he was making her nervous.

"I wasn't," she bit back tossing her hair to her side as she looked him up and down, "Don't flatter yourself," she said unimpressed on the outside.

"I don't have to," Klaus said laughter in his tone, "Women like you do it for me," he retorted as he walked past into her bathroom.

"Oh please," she said with a scoff helping him with the door so she wouldn't have to hear another word slip from his pink lips.

"Nice panties," he spoke Caroline once again too late she blushed forgetting she had set her delicates to dry she barged in picking them all up.

"You're the last man on the earth that I would," she blurted as she tossed her underwear into her room as he turned on the shower.

"What Love," he interjected dropping his towel as he strode closer the steam filling the bathroom, "Kiss, have on that bed," he questioned his voice dropping.

Caroline didn't dare look down instead she met his eyes with ferocity, "If I kissed you I would destroy you," she promised him confidently before she turned to leave.

"Oh I dare you," Klaus said grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him her hands falling to his hard chest as she gasped from the shock.

He smirked knowing he was affecting her, "You asked for it," she whispered her hands holding his face her nose rubbing against his before slowly moving his head her eyes locked on his.

Once his lips were a breath away she shut her eyes for him placing her lips over his parted ones knowing he was still watching her unbelieving.

She brushed her lips over his lightly sparks igniting within as she felt his grip grow at her waist pushing her closer against him.

Klaus didn't move his mouth he simply let her explore him, suck on his lip she shuddered when his hand travelled up her shirt rubbing softly.

When their tongues met he groaned applying more pressure to the kiss as her hands buried themselves in his hair feeling warm for so many reasons sweat forming over them both.

With small lingering kisses she pulled back feeling his hands at the ends of her thighs dragging her closer to his center, "I hate to say I told you so," she mumbled before she was gone.

Klaus was left cold standing in the bathroom with the faint sounds of her leaving the apartment before he could feel himself able to move.

He turned flipping the switch to a cold shower Caroline had been right, he tasted the end on her tongue and he longed to do it again.


	22. He Dared Her part 2

_"Klaus, you scared me," said Caroline hugging her chest as she came home to a darkened apartment she flipped on the switch illuminating them both._

_"I'm sure the last thing I do now is scare you," Klaus muttered in reply as he stood from his place moving to the kitchen with Caroline quietly trailing after him._

_"You're wrong about that," she mumbled to herself as she set her bag and sweater down nearby, "Tea," he offered playing with the knobs of the stove as she decided._

_He really just wanted to keep his eyes from lingering too much over her, specifically her lips, as he fought with himself to keep from reaching out for her._

_"Actually, I'll have a glass of whatever you're having," she told him tiredly as she rested her head over the counter leaning her upper half over it._

_Klaus felt himself smile when he saw her like that almost as if she was comfortable, "Come on Love," he said drawing her attention from sleep to him as his hand came to her waist surprising her._

_"Trust me," he whispered as he turned her around and lifted her on to the counter space asking her permission as he settled himself between her legs._

_She bit her tongue smiling as she squeezed the edge of the counter feeling his hands hook around the backs of her knees pulling her lower half to his._

_Caroline placed her hands on his shoulders as she nestled herself against him, "Are you as tired as I am," he asked holding her face._

_"Can you tell me you haven't spent the whole of today not thinking about your lips under mine," he added as their chests brushed._

_"Rebekah could come home any minute," Caroline tried but Klaus shook his head smiling like he had a secret making her bite her lip as she tried to pull out of his grasp._

_"She'll be with Stefan all night," he informed her as he tried to kiss her again Caroline shook her head resting it against his shoulder._

_"Seriously," she half whined, half sighed losing the battle within herself as she lifted her head gripping his shirt collar and wrapped her legs around his waist._

_Welding her lips to his her hips pushed harder into his making her moan in delight at how quickly his body responded to hers._

_Their tongues danced eager to explore one another reveling in the sensations they could create in the other that would have otherwise could never have been imagined._

_His hands rode up her sides taking her top with them as collateral damage his fingers dove under her bra for with the slightest of teasing touches tightening her nipples._

_He smiled into her mouth as she groaned falling into his touch just as he pulled away taking her top and his off in one swift move._

_He felt his cheeks heat as her eyes traveled over him her quick pants exciting him more than she could imagine as he brought his lips back over hers._

_His long fingers danced around her sides toying with the skin she had on display for him warming the spots the cold air had hit._

_Her hands traveled the lines of his back finishing at the contours of his waist tracing the lines of the undiscovered territory she intended on becoming familiar with._

_He took in every whimper as he touched her softly caressing the places he longed to touch as she grinded her hips into his enthusiastically._

_She pulled back catching her breath as she pressed hot open mouthed kisses to his neck feeling him tug at her jeans, "Should it feel this good," she shivered as he unhooked her bra._

_Klaus smiled as he removed the fabric covering her chest his head dipping lower to kiss the newly revealed skin there, "It's you and me," he murmured._

_She shuddered at swipes of his tongue when he spoke, "I think it will always feel this way," he murmured before he licked the pointed end and blew over it._

_She moaned hugging his head to her breast making him smile over her but it didn't matter she was so close and all she wanted was for him to keep going._

_He pulled harder as she rocked onto her thighs letting him drag down the rest of her pants before he crawled on the counter with her hovering above as he kissed her stomach warming her up._

_"Klaus," she cried encouraging him as he traveled the length of her with his mouth her her hips bucking as he kissed over her pelvis._

_He placed a hand over the front of his jeans adding to feeling as she rubbed her leg against him, "If you keep doing that," he said his throat dry as she laughed._

_"I might come just by looking at you," she confessed stilling him as she watched him watch her reactions while he tugs at his own zipper revealing himself to her._

_"I do hope you'll wait for me," he said swallowing harshly as she helped him slide down what was left of her underwear as she lay drenched and waiting for him._

"Hey," Rebekah said nudging her from her daydream, "You don't mind if Nik stays a few more days do you?" she asked Caroline.

"Uh," she said rudely shaken from her dream about a certain brother she's kissed that morning without meaning to. "What," she asked.

"Nik just text me that he needed a few more days at our place," Rebekah said trying to figure out what was wrong with Caroline, "You're all red are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Caroline said defensively shaking her friend's attentions off of her, "Why does Klaus need to stay with us he said he just needed until today and it's today."

"He said there was a last minute merger that needs to be dealt with," her roommate said, "You know the Mikaelson way, very thorough."

"I would hope so," Caroline mumbled as Rebekah threw her an odd look, "I said I don't think so, but you would know him beet than me."

"I just can't see why you two don't get along," Rebekah said drinking her coke, "Maybe I should trap you two in a room until you do."

"No," Caroline almost shouted, "I mean, we get along fine, you'll see," she promised her friend as she sat nervously waiting or Klaus to come back home.

AN: Another update soon, though not of this story. :))


	23. A Drink Of Your Lips

He should have been ashamed of himself really but he couldn't bring himself to instead Klaus found himself thinking about her lips all day.

After what had transpired between them Rebekah said he had moon eyes while he rebuffed her as he sat in the living room waiting for Caroline to back home.

It was late in the evening when he almost laughed at how he'd pinned over her all day setting aside the remote and carryout he walked around the apartment.

He heard his phone go off the second he was across the room coming back to it he realized it was from his little sister Rebekah.

Opening the text she had sent him he read that she had dragged Caroline to a bar right after her last meeting for the day Klaus looked around having missed when his sister left.

He dialed his sister's number already knowing what she was after, "Do you need a ride," he asked when he heard the line connect a few seconds later.

"Yes please," Caroline said surprising him but pleasantly though she sounded a tad inebriated, "Come get me," she said with a giggle, "Bekah left with Stefan."

"She left you," Klaus asked as he slipped on his boots and jacket in one move, "I'm on my way," he promised as he ran to the elevator.

He saw her by the bar drinking a glass of water she smiled brightly when she saw him waving him over Klaus was with her in seconds.

He cupped her face as he checked her over concern clouding him he was about to thank the bartender for helping her when he felt her lips collide with his.

He smiled as he lifted her up in his arms, "Let's get you home," he said as she nestled herself against him, "Why didn't you come straight home?"

"Because you were there," she said softly her fingers tracing his lips as he stepped out into the cool night air, "And your lips," she whispered before she kissed his neck.

Klaus grinned as he set her down on the ground trusting her to walk she stumbled for a second before he leaned her against the brick wall of the bar.

"You like my lips too," he inquired setting one of his legs between hers making her smile at how close he was thanking him with a peck of her lips.

Klaus let himself get lost in her lips enjoying her soft touches and whimpering sighs as he kissed her neck thrilled that she wanted to kiss him as much as he had wanted to kiss her.

"This shouldn't be happening," she mumbled as she pulled his lips back to hers feeling him smile against her lips.

"And yet it is," he said as her ran his hands into her hair angling her perfectly against him trapping her between him and the wall.

"A little more," she cried as he pressed himself into her his hand running over her hip, "Yeah there," she murmured pushing herself against him.

"That's all you get," he said still pressing himself against her as he gently pecked her lips softening the blow as he kissed her brow.

"What," she said her mouth chasing his as he pulled away, "Why, this morning you wanted more," she whined quietly holding his waist.

"You were sober then," he explained caressing her cheek, "I'm narcissistic and demanding," he admitted making her nod in agreement.

Klaus pursed his lips to keep from grinning, "But I'm not about to get into bed with a woman has drank more than three glasses."

"I wouldn't sleep with you," Caroline pouted, "Though I barely drank four," he gave her a look that said he was on to her, "Okay five," she said truthfully.

"Which is why I'm taking you home," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to him as he tugged her off of the wall.

"And for the record Caroline," he said kissing her brow, "I wouldn't just take you to bed," he said his words whispering a promise, "I'd make love to you."

Caroline felt herself warm up as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, "Could you kiss me once more," she pleaded pulling on the front of his shirt as she let herself be pulled against him again.

"And have you forget," he said with an arched brow making her cheeks flush a deeper pink that was tempting him to the extreme as he walked them home.

Caroline let herself be placed in her bed as she kicked off her shoes, "I'll go get you some water," he said disappearing and returning before she could get her dress off.

"Here," he said placing the water down to help her, "Let me," he offered slipping off his jacket and shirt blushing at the way she looked at him.

He couldn't believe how she made him feel as he helped her into his shirt and slip out of her dress without letting his eyes linger over her.

"I really wanted to kiss you," she sighed as she snuggled into her bed her eyes already shut before he could cover her with her bed sheets.


	24. He Dared Her Part 3

_"Sorry Love," Klaus said as he surprised her in the kitchen in the wee hours of the night reminding her of a certain reoccurring fantasy she'd been having._

_With a pressed smile she met his gaze, "It's fine," she said throatily as she sipped her tea her eyes following him shirtless state around the kitchen as he worked on serving himself a cup from the kettle._

_He gave her one last look before he served himself a cup looking as if he was trying to decided something, confess something._

_"Couldn't sleep either," he asked as he turned around his eyes once more set on her face she busied herself with dipping the tea bag inside his cup._

_Caroline tried to steady her hands as her eyes moved from the cup over the counter to the line where his sleep pants ended and his torso began._

_She felt her stomach flip as she traveled the planes of his chest to meet his eyes softly biting her lip unaware she was doing it until his eyes flickered to her mouth then back to her eyes._

_"Me either," he said his voice husky as he sat next to her, "I always worry when Bekah goes out," he confessed while he cleared his throat dismissing the naughty ideas that had appeared in his mind._

_She seemed surprised by his admission though she also seemed to fidget more the closer he got to her and as he threw her a soft smile she turned a lovely shade of pink._

_"Some things don't change," he sighed rubbing his face with his hand shifting in his chair until his knee met hers he tried not to laugh as she jumped slightly._

_He caught her wrist before she could fall back tucking his chin in to his neck as his eyes asked if she was alright Caroline smiled at him in reply as she settled back into her chair._

_Klaus felt as if he was failing with her all he wanted to do was talk but his behavior before hadn't exactly lead him into a good place with her._

_"You should correct me if I'm wrong," she asked softly making his eyes widen as he waited for her to continue, "I think we've both mislead each other," she said as she set her cup down._

_Klaus looked at her intrigued, "You came here looking like you didn't have a care in the world, you spurn me and then you kiss me," she continued glossing over other events._

_"You kissed me," he interjected reminding her of a kiss he longed to have again she nodded in agreement as their silence stretched._

_"I didn't like you," she told him a line that made him frown her eyes no longer over him, "You really care about your sister," he spoke in fragments as if she was having a conversation of her own in her mind._

_He watched as she sipped from her tea once more still mumbling, "Don't tell her that," he said in a whisper making her smile from behind her tea._

_She took a calming breath, "I didn't know she was gone," Caroline said quietly not wanting to disturb the darkness surrounding them her eyes half hooded locked with his._

_Klaus scrunched his nose, "With Stefan," he clarified without needing to making Caroline feel like she was living in her dream without drawing attention to her movements she pinched herself._

_Klaus watched as she pinched herself the action confusing him though she hid her pain well his tongue darted out licking his burning lips as he looked at her._

_She was an enticing creature even at four am, her hair tangled dressed in blue flannel shorts and a sleeveless top when her lips parted he felt as his body responded to the action._

_"I wanted to thank you for having me," Klaus said clearing his throat, "I know I'm not easy to have around," he continued as after sipping from his cup._

_"And yesterday," he added fighting his smile as he saw a faint blush form before she ducked her head down, "I shouldn't have acted the way I did."_

_"We were being childish," Caroline said waving it off, "I think we can just let bygones be bygones," she said finishing her cup standing to set it in the sink._

_"I can understand if you'd like that to happen," he said as he stood up with her setting himself next to the counter as she set her cup in the sink._

_He reached for her hand surprising her in her rush to avoid this conversation feeling her body in a frenzy her stomach fluttering at his touch. "But…"_

_"It's warm right," she asked with a tilt of her head as she grabbed her hand back like he burned her, "I'm gonna check the thermostat," she said as she moved to go past him._

_Klaus threw his head back, "Caroline stop avoiding me," he said reading through her flimsy pretext he turned following after her as she walked faster as if trying to escape him._

_Klaus reacted bending as he lifted her up by her legs over his shoulder and walked back into his room with her, "Klaus," she shouted as he slammed the door shut._

_Klaus slid her down his chest his fingers riding up her sides as they had in her dream her skin shivering at the intensity of his look as her eyes met his once more._

_"What are you doing," she shouted hitting his chest angry that he hadn't even had to step back from her push, "I'm going now," she said but his hands gripped her waist._

_Klaus couldn't explain why he'd done it but he held onto her anyway, "Talk to me," he said pleading with her, stilling her, "Get to know me," he added his head leaning closer._

_"I know I'm hard to deal with," he said as he buried his nose in her hair, "It's made my work easy, but my life…" he murmured against her neck._

_Caroline forgot how to breathe when his thumbs traced her hips back and forth the first time, "Rebekah," she sighed incoherently brushing her hair back._

_Klaus shook his head pulling back his sad smiling lips more tempting than they had been yesterday before she realized it her fingers were tracing the scruff of his jaw making his smile grow._

_Caroline glowed as his smile grew happy, "There's no one here but you and me," he whispered drowning in her sight as she came closer their breaths intermixing she was a brave one._

_Seriously, she thought to herself as she pressed her lips to his the feel of him against her skin intoxicating his fingers gripping her as she moaned with delight._

_Klaus' hand held the back of her neck his fingers tangling themselves into her loose waves as her arms came around his neck._

_Her nails scratched his scalp eliciting a groan as he pushed his other hand into the small of her back bringing her closer than before._

_He kissed her slowly at first relishing in the taste of her lips a vague thought entering him over the tea he left on the counter before she sighed his name bringing him back to more present matters._

_Caroline felt her body heat up as she responded to his kiss asking for more of him, parting her lips and inviting him inside their tongues battling just as they had days before._

_Klaus walked her back against his bed until she felt the backs of her knees gently set against the mattress as he continued kissing her._

_"This isn't how I get to know someone," she murmured as she felt herself be lifted onto his waist her legs wrapping around him he smiled into her mouth._

_"I figured if we can get through a night in bed together," he panted between kisses because even the gods couldn't get him to stop doing that, "We could try breakfast."_

_Caroline hummed happily as she felt her back hit the sheets her head falling back as his lips left hers her fingers mussing his hair as he lightly sucked on her neck._

_His lips roamed over her neck his hot open mouth coming to suck at the smooth skin right before he hit her collarbone licking the line, "Sleepy yet," he asked._

_Caroline shook her head as she rocked her hips against his making him push back creating a delicious friction even over their clothing, "No," she moaned powerlessly._

_She gasped for air as his hands dug into her shirt pulling at it she felt it rid lower as her heels dug into his thighs pushing her lower half into him as she gyrated her hips under his._

_She pushed his head back up kissing him once more as she felt his hand slid up her breasts rubbing softly against the fabric making her purr at the feeling._

_Klaus nipped at her lips as he pulled away loving the feeling and the view of her under him as his eyes took in the sight of her in over his sheets._

_A true vision she was, her hair splayed out lips pink from kissing cheeks warm down to the swell of her breasts bouncing as she panted her leg running up and down his calf._

_"Well you have me at your mercy Ms. Forbes," he asked as his hand ran down her side under her waist as he rolled onto his back pulling her with him._

_She lay half over him with a wide grin as she faked a yawn and stretched rubbing her front over his Klaus dragged her up his body from her sides in response._

_Meeting him face to face she bit his lip playfully, "I'd say the same for you," she admitted as she rested her hands on his shoulders as her hips met his pleasurably._

_"Your sister's going to kill me," she sighed resting her chin against the center of his forehead feeling him cup the nap of her neck dragging her head down her nose running along his face._

_Klaus felt himself lighter as he flipped her back down an idea forming in his mind as he pressed a lingering kiss to her lips._

_"Until then," he murmured with a smile as he tugged down the front of her shirt sliding down her front so she could feel his breath over her newly exposed skin._

_"Klaus," she whimpered as his mouth hovered over her sensitized nipples her hands dragging into his hair he licked his lips begging._

_Caroline nodded throwing her head back as she felt his warm tongue lavish her his teeth grazing slightly over the skin making her shiver as his hand found her other breast._

_He groaned at the taste of her, the way her nails scraped his scalp and the soft pants that fell from her lips as her body writhed under him._

_He switched to her other breast much to her behest licking her nub once before blowing over it making her cry out at the tease before he sucked on her once more._

_Caroline thought she might fly if he kept it up her body warm with the heat spreading inside of her she gripped his hair and the nape of his neck as she tried to hold on._

_It was impossible that she could get a rise from well placed kisses, that he could make her cry out from just a soft touch over her sides._

_"Please," she pleaded as she felt his hand fly down pulling her shorts as it slid inside of her front his fingers splaying over her navel before sliding much lower. "Yes," she panted._

_Klaus wanted to smile, he truly did, but when his fingers slid over the coated wetness over her he had to squeeze his eyes shut as he bit back a groan._

_He rested his head on her stomach as his other hand ran in the same direction as she happily spread her legs further for him._

_He thanked her with languid kisses down her stomach and over her hips as his hands tugged her shorts lower until his eyes could feat over her loveliness._

_His mouth his her pubic bone his tongue caressing lightly as he trailed it over the side of her thigh hearing her moan as his bit her softly before licking it to sooth her._

_"This is what you want isn't it," he asked gruffly as his hands held her thighs his eyes locking with hers desperate and needy matching his own._

* * *

"Klaus," Rebekah said shoving the plate of breakfast in front of him, "Eggs in a basket, right?" she asked as she sat down in front of him already digging in.

"Yes, little sister," he replied out of breath and trying not to show it as he remembered where he was in their kitchen waiting for Caroline to get out of the shower.

"Are you alright," Rebekah asked, "Coming down with something are you," she asked getting up before Klaus shook his head adjusting himself under the table.  
"I'm fine," he said as he withheld a groan as he shifted on his chair focusing on his breakfast rather than the very naked and wet blonde two rooms down that had just shut off the water.  
Rebekah followed his eye line and frowned, "Look I know you and Caroline haven't gotten a long this last week but I feel like you could try in the next few days at least."  
"Not to worry little sister," Klaus assured her a smile tugging at his lips, "We'll be getting on famously before you know it," he promised as he stuck his fork in his plate.


	25. Living With You

"How long has your nose been in that book Caroline," Klaus asked as he entered their apartment seeing his roommate in the same spot he had seen her when he left for work that morning.

"Not long enough," she muttered as she flipped back a page he could almost feel the wheels backtracking in her mind as she went over the material once more, "But I can tell you just how to stitch up a flesh wound without leaving a scar.

Klaus grimaced his nose scrunching at the idea as he turned on the lamp next to her, "Another time Love," he asked as he swiped the book from her hand and tossed it across the room he catching her in the air as she dove for it with a screech.

He swiftly pulled her to him unconsciously breathing in her flowery scent he shut his eyes as he held her closer waiting for her to tire herself out on her own Klaus nestled the side of his face into her neck his lips grazing her neck gently as he pretended not to feel her shiver.

"Klaus," she whined now mindful of how she was moving against him is arms wrapped around her waist and up her front her hand digging into his hair and her hips pressed against his own she took a deep breath trying to relax as she tried to settle herself.

"I need to study," she sighed as Klaus felt her relax against him he shook his head his arms coming to the backs of her knees carrying her in his arms as he stood up, "I know you're trying to help which is why I'll forgive this," she groaned.

Klaus chuckled against her ear as she set her arms around him, "Someone has to look out for you," he murmured as he lead them to her bedroom shutting the door behind them, "One hour of rest and then a warm meal," he bargained with her as he dragged her into bed already feeling her squirm.

Caroline pouted but Klaus stood firm, "One hour and then you can go back to study-mode," he insisted, "Promise me," he said sternly as he placed her on the bed she huffed a breath later crossing her arms but Klaus saw her conceding with a slight yawn.

"Fine," she grunted, "One hour though," she enforced, "Just one," she admonished with the narrowing of her eyes lifting her chin up to him as he moved his knee away from her bedsheets, "Where are you going," she asked as her hand darted out grabbing his shirt.

"Caroline," he almost yelped as he felt himself being tugged back in her direction she smiled as she pulled him beside her he frowned at her Cheshire grin as she curled into his side once more bewitching him at the sight of her smiling lips.

"One hour," he whispered against her curly tendrils pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her forehead enjoying her soft moan as she shut her eyes her hand grabbing his to come around her waist once more he snaked his other hand beneath her entangling his fingers as he shut his eyes.

"You're a great friend," she purred her breath hot against his shoulder Klaus held his breath as he waited for her soft snores to come, he let out a sigh of relief as he heard the first of many his stoic face frowning as he held her closer to him.

"I want to be more," he whispered to her as he rolled on his side resting his chin on top of her head her soft sighs almost agreeing with him as he shut his eyes resting alongside of her, "So much more," he felt her lips form a smile but he could have imagined it.


	26. Compelled

_**Sorry for the fluff/angst.**_

* * *

Caroline stormed his office the door barely shutting to give them privacy before she was asking, "Will you just use your super vampire powers and un-compel me?" with the most adorable look on her face as his eyes darted to hers connecting and locking.

Klaus lifted his head his brows creased as his eyes displayed the dark mood he was usually in intensify, "No, it isn't safe!" He stood from his chair the legs scraping on the old wooden floor.

"Why?" she asked setting her hands on the edge of his desk across from him, " I want to know Klaus, I have the right to know," she reasoned knowing she was waring on his nerves from the tick he had, the twitch of his fingers as he tried to hold himself together.

"I know," he returned coming around the desk his eyes never leaving hers as he moved slipping into the space next to her, "Just as stubborn as ever," he complimented through his frustration.

Caroline smiled a little bit at that feeling safe, protected, even with a man she didn't know because he knew her and at times it was hard that the King of the Big Easy knew more about her than she did because of a fun night gone wrong.

Her head shifting to the side as their hands almost touched on the surface of the desk, "If you know me so well," she said shivering as he eyes flitted over her face making her blush as if it was his fingers touching her instead, "You know I won't give up."

He smiled warmly, "No, you won't," he murmured as the edge of his hand touched the edge of hers, "But I'll protect you from the truth for as long as I can," he promised his voice was grim though his eyes still held hope that one day he might be able to make her remember him.

His hand slid back before anything else making her whole body feel cold, "How well do you know me," she inquired nervously as her eyes flickered from where their hands had touched back to him holding his gaze.

Klaus turned his head clearing his throat as he rubbed his chin with his other hand, "Well enough," he replied noticing the way her eyes seemed to linger over him always making him wonder if maybe in fighting her compulsion she had found a way to remember him.

Every morning he woke he thought she might have figured it out by the way her eyes clung to him, the way she flirted at times or stood up to him in a way that set fire to his veins. In a way he could only believe his Caroline was somewhere deep inside clawing her way out.

But she wasn't ready he reminded himself cutting his inner monologue short as he leaned on the desk crossing his arms to keep from touching her directing his eyes away from her.

"Were we lovers," she asked him a question that had been plaguing her mind for months now after the first time she had caught him having a jealous fit in the back of his bar cursing Marcel's name for paying her just a little bit too much attention.

Klaus swallowed so hard his throat hurt before he bobbed his head sideways, "How is that relevant," he asked rubbing his neck in soothing circles as he tried not to short circuit in front of her.

Caroline grinned when he looked back at her, "Curiosity," she answered with a shrug of her shoulder Klaus shut his eyes caving, "I deserve at least some answers," she said her hand coming to his forearm.

Klaus exhaled a breath of anxiety feeling her thumb rubbing his bicep over the layers of clothing he had on and yet he still felt a heat wash over him, one only she could endeavor to create.

"Was I good," she asked pushing him with her questions even as her cheeks flooded his eyes telling her that he knew exactly how far that blush went from just one look as her stomach dropped at the feeling he created inside of her.

"Caroline," he almost groaned as he tried to walk away from her knowing it wasn't fair to answer that no matter how many times he thought about making her fall in love with him over again he had to respect her wishes.

"Don't say my name like that," she said tugging him back by his arm making him face her, "Like you know me when I don't know you. My body reacts to it, I'm not and I'm cold, I think about how your lips feel on my skin."

"And the strange part is I do know, I dream about it, all the time," she emphasized with her hands, "I know what it's like when you make me yours, the way your hands grip my hips or push my back into you just that much deeper."

"More than that though," she reasoned unsure when she had started pacing beside him during her rant until her eyes locked with is again, "I feel safe, loved by you," she whispered as she pushed back her hair.

Klaus looked like he was waging a war within himself as she spoke her words residing within him as he fought his inner battle while his hands came to rest on her shoulders pausing her rant he licked his lips with one swipe of his tongue.

She blew out a breath her body shaking as his lips parted, "Remember," he whispered his eyes dilating more so than when he looked at her usually she realized as flashes of memory formed around her.


	27. He Dared Her FInal

"I can trust you two right?" Rebekah asked as she grabbed her luggage, "I'm not gonna come back and find a war zone?" she asked nervously messing with the tags of her bag.

Klaus looked over at Caroline who's eyes were firmly on the ground before he looked back at his sister, "I'm sure we can work out an arrangement that will suit us perfectly."

"Okay great," she hugged Klaus once more and then Caroline, "Please go easy on him," she asked loud enough for him to hear and smirk

His sister was gone abandoning her with him and his smile and his dimples and the way he looked at her, "Been talking about me have you?" he asked.

"Shut up," she snapped breaking her three day battle to not talk to him. Klaus' mouth parted at her reply her eyes narrowed as she stormed away from him.

Klaus ambushed her jumping the couch reaching her just before she could make it to the safety of her room, "Oh come now Caroline," he called.

Caroline frowned crossing her arms as he approached her, "Thinking about me ruffling your feathers again?" he asked feeling the room's heat shift once more.

Caroline's mouth fell open at that her rebuttal gone, "Did you think I wouldn't hear your soft little cries as you slept?" he asked stopping a foot away.

"We do share a wall," he acknowledged courageously leaning into her space as she fumed Caroline filled their empty space as her face contorted into a smile.

"I wasn't sleeping Klaus," she said leaving him to fill in the blanks of just what she was doing late at night pressed against their shared wall.

"Those breathy pants were me trying to bite my lip to keep from crying out louder," she taunted her hands landing on her hips slightly exposing her hips thanks to her billowing top.

Klaus felt his throat dry a particular expletive forming in his mind as he unconsciously tilted his head so his face was inches from hers even as his eyes caught sight of her newly exposed skin.

"If it helps at all I refrained from rubbing myself to those sighs for as long as I could," he murmured a plague of heat hitting him at the thought of her touching herself to images of him.

Caroline's coy grin was infectious when his eyes met hers once more, "Oh?" she asked her foot sliding in between his as her hand tugged on his shirt her lips just below his.

His eyes found her mouth shaping her lips perfectly as her breath tickled him if he tilted his head a sliver more his lips would be on hers.

The idea enthralled him, smiling he lifted his head up his bottom lip touching her upper lip before it slid back down shock waves running through him as he felt himself grow harder.

Her fingers crushed his shirt in her hand pulling him the rest of the way to her, "I hope you're as good as my dreams," she whispered with her lips brushing his.

"I know you're better than mine," he chuckled as his lips met hers his fingers gripping her hips imploring the universe to give him a sign that this was reality.

After the ideas that had been forming in his mind he couldn't be sure. His body ground into hers as he spread his fingers over her back pushing to get as close as he could.

In the next moment Caroline felt his mouth colliding with hers Klaus swallowing her cry of delight as he pushed her back into the wall his hand over her head shielding her.

She felt impossibly good pressed between him and the wall moving against him as he tugged at her hair molding her mouth to his.

She laughed into his kiss enjoying the authenticity of the moment, "It's real," she sighed in between slow kisses that heated her to her core as she felt him lift her against the wall.

She jumped up her legs wrapping around his waist and locking at her ankles as she thrust her hips into his feeling the heat inside of her coil when he met her movement.

Klaus groaned as her hand came down his chest under his shirt scraping him, his hand ran into her hair pulling softly but firmly moving her head making her moan against him.

His hands ran up her front grabbing her breasts groaning when he felt the already tightened nipples underneath her sleepwear.

His breath hitched as her hand made him squeeze her harder his body pushing into hers making her cry out once more when his hand reached under her nightgown.

His hand familiarized itself with the feel of her soft thighs alternating over the planes of flesh the tips of his fingers tickling her.

She jumped a whimper falling from her lips when he barely touched her center making a smile form over his mouth as her nails dug into his back.

"Bed," she panted as he pulled back removing her gown as she tore at his own before he indulged her removing it on his own.

His hot body connected with hers exciting her, she licked her lips wetting them before she kissed him again taking control reveling in how he liked to be led.

She felt her head hit a pillow but couldn't recall when they had left the hallway, his tongue plundered into her mouth making her forget as her own mouth dueled against his.

It seemed to Caroline that Klaus wasn't one to lose control yet she could feel it slipping in the way he touched her with his hands shaking yet unyielding and determined.

She gasped for air as his mouth let her go her lungs burning as his lips burned a trail over her breasts biting softly, experimenting with her and how it felt.

"Mine," he growled sucking on her skin, marking her, he licked and kissed the places afterwards his body eager to explore her own.

He was throbbing, his body calling to be inside of her own that second but Klaus willed himself to continue in the path he had started.

His lower extremities rubbed over her legs through the fabric of his jeans making his eyes roll back as she squirmed under him.

"Klaus," she cried feeling him pressing into her leg as she tugged his head up to look at her, "I want you," she panted breathlessly, "Please."

Klaus licked his bottom lip his body coming up connecting with hers smiling as his lips met hers she grinned to herself knowing that would have gotten him.

She kissed him deeply distracting him as she grabbed his shoulder shoving him onto his back her leg coming over him as she sat straddling him.

She swallowed his surprise rubbing her naked body against the front of his jeans something they both enjoyed immensely she thought.

"You tricked me," he groaned as her hands traveled back down his chest her lips sucking on his jaw as her hand slipped into the waist of his jeans.

Simpering she kissed his pulse point not bothering to reply as her other hand freed him from the constricting fabric that felt amazing against her sensitized flesh.

"I don't beg," she murmured teasing him with her hot breath sweat forming all over his body from how her body felt pressed to his.

He groaned as he watched her reach for him stroking softly but firmly her thumb rubbing over the head creating a friction he thought only she could elicit within him.

"You feel so…"he grunted unable to finish as her other hand joined cupping him she smiled as she came closer nodding her head her breath teasing.

"Niklaus," his sister called as they heard her come back inside the apartment their eyes going wide at their predicament hearing her heels moving closer.

"Under the covers," Caroline said as she scurried off of him wishing it was a dream and she could snap out of it but it wasn't.

"Caroline," Klaus muttered, "We're in my room," he hissed as he adjusted himself and zipped his pants back up he then wrapped her in his comforter before tossing her into his closet.

His bedroom door opened at the same time disguising her grunt as she hit the wall, "Nik, do you know why Caroline's night gown is in the hall?" she asked as she came in.

Klaus chuckled making himself met his sister's gaze, "Laundry day," he volunteered gesturing to his missing sheets, "She must have dropped it on her way down to the laundry mat."

"Right," Rebekah conceded though not terribly convinced, "I just wanted to give you my apartment key," she said as she handed it to him.

He took it nervously tucking it into his pocket as he walked over to her, "I don't think you want to miss your flight sister," he said hoping she hadn't noticed the tent in his pants.

"Um Klaus," his sister said as he walked her to the front door, "Maybe the next time you try to hide my friend in your closet you could remember to pick up your shirt too."

Klaus' mouth dropped as his sister smiled, "I'll see you both this weekend," she offered with a wave of her hand, "Use protection!" Rebekah shouted behind her shoulder.

Klaus opened the door shoving his sister out of it hastily ignoring her groan before he slammed it again a smile forming as he locked it and walked back to his room.

The first thing he saw was a curtain of curls escaping the opening of his closet his comforter spilling out as he strode towards her swinging the door further open.

"She knows," Caroline said as Klaus tugged down the rest of the sheet his hands feeling at her warm body even as she spoke.

Her wide eyes met his, "She does," he confirmed as he lifted her into his arms pressing a soft loving kiss to her lips distracting her as he walked her back to the bed.

She moaned pulling him closer, "Should we stop," he heard her ask as he kissed her neck his hand finding its way back to her hip his body rubbing over hers.

"What for," he murmured making her laugh as she ran her hands down his back reaching between them to undo his button and zipper once more getting back to what they had started.

"Just get to it," she muttered as he kissed her breast finished with foreplay for now her hand finding him and stroking him in his jeans as her other hand led his own between her thighs.

Klaus bit her neck as his fingers toyed with her making her spread her legs further for him, "This wet," he whispered into her ear, "I haven't even begun to touch you yet."

She mewed as he rubbed over her without applying any pressure just for the sake of teasing her a bit longer to see if she might beg, he groaned when she squeezed him harder and bit his lip before kissing him.


	28. Living With You Finally

"I passed," she shouted slamming the door looking for the one person she had wanted to see all day and tell from the moment she knew Caroline grinned finding him tucked in his bed with a sleepy look in his eyes as he looked at her.

Klaus's face was priceless as she jumped onto the edge of his bed and he sat up, "Congratulations Sweetheart," he said gruffly as he rubbed his eyes as he scooted closer pulling his sheets back, "I knew you could do it," he murmured as he hugged her.

Caroline sighed hugging him back, "I want to celebrate," she said into the side of his neck enjoying the feeling of his scruff as it tickled her cheek when he nodded in agreement she pulled back smiling almost wishing she hadn't woken him.

Klaus smiled at her more awake now the glee in his eyes matching her though she knew he would prefer to stay in he would go along with almost anything she asked of him to keep up her good mood, "We should go out," she propositioned sitting back.

He arched his brow, "I'm sorry," he said not wanting to misinterpret her considering he'd been in a deep sleep not five minutes ago Caroline giggled as her nose touched his acting like more than an excited friend come to celebrate.

"Just you and me," she explained by not explaining at all the look on his face must have read that way to, "When we go out there's always other people there, like Matty or Elena," she reasoned bouncing slightly.

"If it's just you and me, alone, it's a date Caroline," he said still confused as he got off of his bed and went to check his phone checking the texts he had received a few from his co-worker. As he said it Klaus laughed at himself, he and Caroline did things together all the time.

"Pfttt, yeah okay," she laughed waving him off, "Doubtful," she said shrugging off his comment as she moved around on his bed to look at him her eyes drifting to his phone screen as she noticed the blonde from his work had been texting him.

"What's so wrong about that," Klaus asked missing the miffed expression she had a moment ago on her face as he turned back to look at her taking a shirt from the growing pile on a chair by his bed as he watched her think.

"Practical reasoning off of the top of my head," she said squinting her eyes as she looked up, "Uh, A. Your sister hates me, B. I don't date ever and you well you're you," she said pretending not to notice the offended look on his face.

She dropped her smile when his phone went off once more, "And C is for Camille," she scowled at letting that one slip as she sat on the backs of her legs. Klaus felt she had reasoned with herself more than him.

"Whoa, what does Cami have to do with this," he asked obviously hanging onto the wrong end of the conversation which he realized when she mimicked him under her breath her head bopping from side to side as she muttered '_Cami_'.

"Forget it," she said nervously trying to get far from the conversation they had entered into as she could as she jumped out of his bed reaching for his door when he caught her arm and instead set her back against it his open mouth catching her surprised breath when he kissed her fully.

She sighed into him feeling her knees grow weak at the feeling of his hands cradling her face she might have muttered a '_Nice save_,' if she hadn't been kissing her best friend and enjoying the ever loving crap out of it as she did her arms clinging to his bare back as the shirt he meant to pull on fell to the ground.

His lips pulled away dragging Caroline from her daze in the middle of her mouth chasing his trying to catch one last breath, "I shouldn't have done that," he murmured to himself as he stepped back and Caroline nearly fell.

Klaus caught her as her knees buckled, "I'm fine," she said as she caught herself in his arms licking her dry lips as he sat her back down on his bed, "Klaus," she said still in shock as she watched him lift his shirt up from the floor his whole body movement warming her chest.

With a deep breath she drew in her bravery, "I heard you last week," she said softly stilling him, his back stiffening as she watched him for his reaction, "You want more from me," her voice grew smaller as he pulled his shirt on not looking back at her even as she willed him to.

"I always have," he replied just as quietly still looking away from her, "I thought of telling you loads of times," she stood up walking to him, facing him directly. "At first I thought of you as a way to distract myself from Tatia but after a while she didn't matter anymore."

Caroline hugged him, "I always thought about it, you and me," she said calming when he held her feeling his hand stroke her hair. "There's no way around this," she told him as she looked back at him, "You have feelings for me."

Klaus stiffened her hand coming to the nape of his neck, "And I have feelings for you," she admitted to him his face truly priceless when she said so. "You can't be that surprised," she squeaked as he lifted her up with one arm as their eyes were level as were their mouths.

Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his mouth Klaus smiled as he caught her and pecked her lips quickly, "Only slightly," he replied as she lifted her face up her lips touching his, "You did just ask me out." Caroline swatted his shoulder making him laugh as he pressed his lips back to hers. "It's a yes by the way."


	29. Found It

His phone vibrated on the drawer by his bed as he woke up from his afternoon nap his screen lit up once more as he reached for it trying to recall if he'd set a timer.

He knew no one ever wasted his free minutes or texts so that had to be it, he swiped the screen unlocking it to find a text that made his eyebrows shoot skyward.

**_Klaus?_**

He frowned, no one had his number so how was it possible his fingers ran across the screens keyboard typing a response.

**_Who's this?_**

A second later his phone lit up again with a response as he settled himself against his headboard.

**_Caroline, from Chem lab._**

His brows almost touched as he concentrated on the people in his class glossing over a few varied unmentionables until his eyes shut and he remembered her.

**_How did you get this number?_**

He asked it because he knew there was no actual reason for her to actually text him as he wasn't even on the study roster they were supposed to sign up for, with bated breath he waited for her reply.

**_Your notebook, you left it._**

Klaus shot up from his place on the bed and searched his bag he cursed when he found it missing, he rubbed his eyes to keep the growl from escaping his throat as he reached for his phone again.

**_You went through my sketchbook?_**

He text her back while his fingers shook and as he did he hoped she hadn't gone through every one, especially the ones of herself towards the back where he kept them.

**_Well, yeah. That's how I got your number._**

He cursed stupidly remembering that Elijah had had it inscribed when he gifted the bound leather book to him last fall.

**_Where are you?_**

He sat up dropping his phone on his bed as he began lacing his boots back on his eyes darting to the phone as he felt it go off.

**_It's 9pm on a Saturday, where do you think?_**

As if he would know, he thought as he searched the now darkened room thinking she might be going off somewhere down town.

**_Where?_**

Klaus rolled his eyes as he got up the air hitting him as he tugged his shirt back on as he re-buttoned his jeans his hand moving the curtain aside to see it had frozen over as he slept.

**_My dorm._**

No kidding, he thought as he drew a smile on the frosted window before shutting the curtain once more as he picked up his phone again to reply.

**_Which is located?_**

He asked managing not to add any explicit words and keeping his anxiety restrained as he sent off the text his eyes eager over the darkened screen.

**_East Hall by the Art building._**

He smirked of course, that was why he always ran into her on the way to his sculpture class and design class.

**_I'm aware, I'll be right there._**

He text her back careful to keep his response vague not wanting to sound like a stalker or something of the sort as he located his hoodie and zipped it up.

**_Guys aren't allowed._**

She test him in reply making him snort in reply as he grabbed for his bag before deciding to leave it behind for all the good it had done him today.

**_Then meet me out front._**

Klaus text her hastily as he picked up his jacket and slid it on he reached his door as he swung it open tucking his phone into his pocket.

**_Okay, hurry I'm on my way out._**

He felt it vibrate in his pants as he walked out of his room shutting the door behind him smiling as he ignored her last text.

Finding his brother in the hall he ignored him while nodding subtly to his roommate as he walked by, "I'll be back," he told him before storming off.

He made it passed Moody Theater before he felt the cool night air hitting making him thankful he'd brought his jacket as he rubbed his hands together for warmth.

Passing the screeching cats that tried to attack his ankles each time he passed by the old tress that had been planted when the university had first opened.

He tucked his hands into his pockets striding closer to her, eh, to his sketchbook once more hoping she had not looked too deep inside right passed his chemistry notes from earlier that day.

Moving past the art building he found East Hall lit up as he walked through the winding sidewalk that lead him to the front visitors door.

She hadn't made him wait for very long when he stood by the window knocking to get her attention in the common room.

He had been right she was dressed up for a night out clutching his sketchbook against her bountiful chest making him grow hot even in the thirty degree weather.

She smiled at him when he caught her line of vision drawing her eyes to him as he waved his hand once calling her to come closer to him.

Caroline approached him his eyes still lingering, flickering from her eyes to her chest though he hoped she read it as he was looking at his sketchbook.

"Hey," she said as she opened the door letting herself out as she still held his book looking at him nervously as she tucked a curl behind her ear.

"Caroline," he said extending his hand she laughed and shook it with her free hand he felt his skin tingle as she looked up at him.

His teeth bit his lip as he observed her still gripping the spine of his most valued treasure he smiled tucking his chin into his neck. "You just made it," she said.

Caroline's eyes followed his and she seemed to realize she still hadn't returned his sketchbook, "Thank you Sweetheart," he said as she handed it to him.

"You're welcome," she replied almost dancing to keep warm, "Listen, would you like to come out with us," she asked pointing to the group of people inside.

Klaus chuckled shaking his head, "Not tonight," he said noting the way her face seemed to fall at his decline to spend more time with her, Rain check," he said quickly.

Caroline beamed with a nod, "I'll be sure to take you up on that," she said as she turned to go back in pulling her student ID to buzz herself back in.

"Have fun tonight," he said without thinking making her turn her head to throw him a radiant smile as she walked back inside.

Klaus stepped backwards off of the porch watching her go when his phone went off again he tore his eyes away from her retreating for to see who it was.

**_Will you sketch me again?_**

Klaus shut his eyes his grip hardening over the leather book that had revealed himself to her apparently as he looked from his phone back to the window.

**_Come again?_**

He text his eyes seeking her out disappointed when he lost sight of her as he thanked the auto correct when he looked down to make sure his text had sent.

**_I'm curious, did you think I wouldn't figure out the girl in the sketch wasn't me?_**

Klaus looked from his phone to his book flipping the pages he fought a smile when he found a post-it that read, '**This One!**' he reached for his phone sending a reply.

**_Which one?_**

He looked up to see her appear once more smiling at the roll of her eyes as she read his words her lips mouthing them.

**_You're lucky you're cute._**

Klaus felt himself blush at her text looking up to find her locking eyes with him she smiled and to him it was like she was smiling from the inside out.

It was then he knew why he always found himself sketching her in profile shading in even the tiniest of details, Caroline deserved to be remembered forever.

**_Stay safe._**

He smiled back when she looked down missing the action completely as he turned to walk away half jogging past the Art building.

**_I want to be able to take you up on that rain check one day._**

He grinned as she text him back realizing that the snow had begun again making him scurry back to his own dormitory just as the flurries set in once more creating a trail of his footsteps.

**_Looking forward to it, Love._**


	30. Found It Part 2

Monday morning he saw her beautiful as ever walking past the Art building never minding the falling snow as she moved passed the window where he sat.

He had to physically stop himself from going after her thanks to the molding clay he had on his hands that was practically a second skin.

He bit his tongue concentrating on the way she moved all the way until he lost her behind the main building he turned back to his work unsatisfied with it.

With a raise of his brow and a deep breath he got back to work feeling himself sink into his work molding and shaping with all the tools in his arsenal.

Caroline smiled when she spotted him across the cafeteria looking attractively displeased by the lunch options as he opted out of the lasagna filled with pecan and carrots.

She reached for her phone as she bite at her steak fry sending him a text as she sat watching him out of the corner of her eye.

**_You haven't text me._**

Klaus frowned as he set down his sandwich and water by the counter to pay his phone vibrating in his pocket as he pulled his lunch card out to pay.

He smiled when he caught her name over his screen his lips falling as he read what she had sent he raised his brow as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

He paid moving to one or the loner stools towards the back before he pulled his phone back out again he deliberated on what he should say before he smiled and wrote something back.

**_The same could be said for you._**

She almost jumped when her phone rang her eyes darting to it as she reached for it eager to see what had taken him so long.

As she read his text her hopes fell she blew her hair from her face as she tossed her trash away and grabbed her backpack leaving as she text him.

**_Fine._**

Klaus didn't hear from her again that week, he couldn't figure out what had happened they were talking and then all of a sudden they weren't.

He'd never admit to it but he kind of missed having a reason to pay his phone bill other than keeping in touch with his sister in England.

He waited by the art building knowing she would have to walk past to get to their chem lab that evening he fell in step with her as she rounded the corner.

She her eyes met his looking apologetic until she recognized him and her face turned into a frown, "What do you want," she asked walking a bit faster.

"To ask why you're avoiding me," he said with a crease in his brow she looked at him unimpressed letting out a huff as she started to speed walk away.

"You can't keep avoiding me," Klaus whispered to her as he sat nearby her in the lab instead of his usual seat in the back where everyone forgot he was there until it came time to partner up.

"I'm not," she muttered under her breath, "I'm trying to concentrate," she added when the professor left the room and she turned to look at him.

"I don't see what your sudden interest is when you hardily talked to me all week except for the one time when you blew me off," she said surprising him as the professor walked back in.

"That wasn't me avoiding," he grumbled realizing what she meant, "I was just," she looked at him but he didn't want to admit it she turned back around without another look.

"I was trying to flirt with you," he said under his breath as he took the seat next to her, "Poorly I might add," he said when he saw the beginnings of a smile on her lips.

"**_You're lucky you're cute_**," she wrote on her notebook Klaus smiled looking from the paper to her going big as he snuck his hand under the table and reached for hers.

He entangled her fingers with his a blush forming on both of their cheeks the longer they sat hand in hand through the four hour class on a crisp Saturday afternoon.


	31. You Can Dance

"Look just because my brother married your sister doesn't mean we're friends and you can hover over me at the bar," she said rather loudly after having enough of his lingering.

Klaus turned his head looking surprised, "That' isn't why I'm here at all Caroline," he said with a smirk as he stirred the red straw in his drink.

Caroline pouted her head dropping a bit making her curls sway, "Then what it is it," she asked a little less harshly than she'd spoken before.

He smiled turning in his chair towards her, "Singles sit at the bar and we're both unattached," he said humoring her curiosity.

"Glenda's unattached," she said gesturing to the woman who sat two chairs down, "Why don't you smother her into having a conversation with you," she asked peeved.

Klaus looked from her to the woman then back again, "Because she has a taser," he replied looking back at his drink.

The blonde pursed her lips her hand coming to her mouth as if to smooth over the lines, "Right, forgot about that," she said giving up.

"Just have a drink with me before I have to dance with all the unattached older ladies," he pleaded batting his blue eyes at her playfully making her laugh.

Caroline nodded as she shrugged looking around the room, "At least Aunt Olga didn't show up," she tried as she looked back at him and the bartender.

Klaus shuddered at the thought of the older woman whispering things in his ear like she had at the last family get together, "True, I won't have to scrub so hard this evening in the shower."

"Two," Klaus said turning to the bartender ordering the next round he felt her sit closer but didn't comment as the skirt of her dress grazed him.

"Thank you," Caroline said to the bartender before looking back at Klaus she smiled with her eyes it seemed to him as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He looked out of the corner of his eye the moment ruined when he saw her, "Aunt Olga," he said hearing Caroline giggle from behind her glass.

"Dance with me," she said not giving him a choice as her hand grabbed for his he shut his eyes as he felt a hand over his own tugging.

"Actually Klaus had just asked me and I said yes so sorry," he heard Caroline say as she tugged on his hand harder Klaus opened his eyes finding Caroline standing between he and Aunt Olga.

As the woman walked away Klaus leaned closer to her his chin hovering over her shoulder as he whispered in hear, "Thank you sweetheart."

Caroline ignored the shiver that threaten to run through her as she swung herself around fluidly in her dress, "Don't think that was free."

"I didn't even cross my mind," he said in return as he grinned standing up as he placed her hand on his shoulder, "Who are we thinking?"

"Cousin Thomas," she said shortly not looking forward to seeing the man that had felt her up within five minutes of meeting her.

"I was thinking Kol but good call," he murmured against her cheek complimenting her as he placed his hand on her waist.

She snorted patting his shoulder, "I can handle Kol," she told him with a sigh as he walked them backwards onto the dance floor.

"You're pretty light on your feet," he complimented as they eased into the dance somehow settling into a waltz without meaning to.

"You're pretty good too," she returned with a grin of her own as he span her slowly their hands never parting as they went when she came back to him he held her closer.

"Hmm watch this," he said as he bent down slightly surprising her as he lifted her up and span her once more drawing attention to them both.

"Klaus," she exclaimed holding onto his neck, "Better warning next time," she asked against the scruffy end of his neck he nodded rubbing his cheek with hers unintentionally.

"Sure," he whispered as he set her feet back down, "Though for the record you were perfectly safe in my arms, wouldn't you agree," he asked his voice dropping even lower so she had to lean in to hear him.

She nodded unable to hide her shiver now as she dropped her gaze from his sensing him smile as he did, "The song is over," she said as she pulled out of his arms.

Klaus looked at her his body not wanting to let her go, "Cousin Thomas just found you," he lied before he could think it through, "He's coming right-"

"Hold me," she squealed holding him again almost too tight though he enjoyed himself as he led her hands to his shoulders and held her waist complying with her wish.

"Anytime Love," he promised as he swayed with her his hand sliding up to the middle of her back as the pair continued to dance through most of the songs.


	32. Compelled Part 2

He watched the emotions swirl within her almost feeling them himself as her memories returned, "Don't hate me," he whispered as she recovered.

Caroline came closer her hands landing on his neck, "I hate you so much right now," she muttered before crashing her lips to his for a hard kiss.

She swiftly pulled back her hand slipping to his chest, "Wait first things first," she said smiling as she slapped him surprise registering on his face before she kissed him again.

Klaus groaned into her mouth as her teeth clashed with his, her nails digging onto him deliciously as he pushed her against the desk rubbing against her harshly.

She whimpered as he lifted her up and continued to rub against her making her curse as she ripped his shirt in two, "I missed you," he murmured against her lips before his teeth found her neck.

"All of you," he added against her collarbone as he licked and nibbled his way across to her other shoulder shoving her jacket back to kiss the bare skin.

She moaned wantonly her hand over his hair encouraging him as his mouth slid lower to the opening of her top, "Klaus," she sighed as he bit the top of her breast.

"Yes Love," he asked simpering as he looked up locking with her eyes as his mouth's ministrations continued making her chest heave forward onto his lips.

"You can tease me later," she told him as she pulled the rest of his shirt off before taking off her own jacket knowing he would repay her the favor.

Klaus grinned leaning into her as his hips rocked against hers his hands coming to her shirt ripping it straight down the middle, "This will have to go to," he commented on her bra.

She grinned helping him as he undid her button and zipper she slid off of the desk in order to take off her jeans off her underwear following.

Klaus' eyes traveled from her feet up to her long legs and dripping center his hand coming to her hips as his eyes eat up her chest and neck, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he murmured.

"I'll tell you what I want to be sore," she said as she attacked his lips her hands running down to unbuckle his belt making him laugh into her mouth.

Her breasts bounced under him as he kissed her lips enjoying her fumbling about with his jeans as he rocked her closer to the edge of the desk her legs opening wider for him.

She grinned against his lips when he heard and felt his pants drop he felt her wet center against his throbbing cock and felt the need to drive into her.

He teased her with his length making her ride him he squeezed his eyes shut as he sucked on her neck feeling her sex coating him with her dripping arousal.

He led his hand down between them making her cry out at the spurt of pleasure he induced from a single touch before he gripped himself.

He shuddered as he pulled back slightly setting himself at her entrance the head of his cock pushing into her as she mewed pushing her hips up to meet him.

"As eager as I am," he whispered against her lips as he pushed inside of her moaning at the feeling of being inside of her once more.

"Yes," she cried both to him and at the sensation he created just by filling her as she arched into him pushing her body up eagerly as he pulled out and slammed back inside.

The desk moved from the pressure scooting back under Klaus' command as he pulled half out teasing her with his mouth as he peppered kisses across her face.

Her hand winded into his curls as their tongues dueled and he continued driving into her rolling his hips with each thrust heat building as her legs held him tighter.

As he pushed in deeper making her buck her hips his hands grabbing the curve of her backside squeezing hard as he called her name.

She felt sweat rolling down mixing together as one the sound of their bodies slapping together triggering something primal within her.

"Bite me," she pleaded as she felt closer to the edge knowing him taking from her would tip her over the edge he almost stopped moving inside of her surprise once more evident on his face.

She rocked over him unwilling to lose their pace her hand pushing his head down his hot breath tickling her as she angled her head up exposing her neck.

"I love it when you talk dirty," he said making her laugh into his side as he pulled out of her once more sliding back in as his teeth sunk into her neck.

Caroline moaned wantonly Klaus' actions making the laughter die on her lips as he took from her she shut her eyes envisioning the blood in her veins flow from her to him.

She toppled over the edge at the image calling his name feeling him lick over her wound as he drew out the sweet high he had sent her into.

"Your turn Caroline," he murmured pushing her mouth to his shoulder as he finished inside of her groaning as he went when she bit him in return.

They held each other in contentment as their bodies relaxed smirking occasionally at the knowledge of what had just transpired.

She hummed as he traced lines over her back, "Should we tell them I know," she asked as she felt a chill knowing eventually she would have to leave the room.

"I think you should do whatever you think is right and I will follow your lead like a good king," he said looking into her eyes wanting nothing more than to see her smile.

She did which in turn made him grin, "Thank you for always believing in me," she told him as she held his shoulders, "But you're still not off the hook," she warned him with a kiss.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said chasing her lips, "I'll love making it up with you," he said teasingly as he hugged her to him once more.

She tangled her hand in his hair pulling his forehead to hers he smiled at the intimacy he was certain he would never have before he met her.

He licked his lips tasting her, his cheek nuzzling hers as he spoke so low only she could hear when he said, "I love you," before he kissed her again.


	33. As He Commands

Au where Caroline works for Klaus, fulfilling his every wish and desire but doesn't exactly display her affection for him well enough for him. One day he decided to make her show him.

She stormed into the room frustrated at his hybrids for making her leave in the middle of a meeting because he wanted to see her, now of all times.

"What is it you want now," she asked crossing her arms angrily, "You have your city, houses, people doting on you left and right." She said counting the things she said off of her fingers.

"My love for you," she said losing steam, "Whether you want it or…" Klaus seemed to react to that, "Unless this is about what you aren't getting?"

He nodded to her tucking his chin into his neck as his hands went behind his back approaching her, "You're right," he said with a raise of his eyebrows, "It is."

She bristled her arms still crossed as she tossed her hair back turning to follow him surprised when he was already looking at her, "What can I do to accommodate you then," she asked.

"Prove it to me," he relied with a shrug of his shoulders, "Show me that you crave me as much as I crave you."

Caroline gulped feeling her insides turn to goo at how he spoke, "How," she asked ready for whatever he asked as usual.

He took a step back watching her as he spoke, "Let down your hair," he commanded making her shut her eyes as her lips parted her hands rising above her head to let the pins out of her hair.

Her hair fell at her sides and she opened her legs slightly to shake it out softly without losing her balance Klaus took in the sight with much interest.

He lifted his hand, "Take off your dress," he said his voice dropping just a sliver, enough to make her feel exposed to him already.

She slipped her hands behind her finding the zipper undoing it quickly but slowly letting it slide down her body before it puddle to the floor.

His tongue touched the tip of his mouth at the sight his hand reaching for hers as he helped her out he didn't ask her to remover her shoes however.

"Are you wet for me," he asked his hands squeezing her hips as he looked at the most intimate of her places covered up in lace instead of him.

"Yes," she said honestly he could smell her when he walked into the house though now knowing her arousal was meant solely for him he almost hummed from excitement.

Klaus leaned closer smelling her hair as he licked her neck feeling the blood pumping from the vein there just underneath the surface.

"I'm sorry we fought," he murmured peppering her neck with wet kisses, "I'm sorry it was my fault," she moaned as his hand grabbed her backside, "I shouldn't have left the way I did."

"I know," she said standing still because he hadn't commanded her to do anything else still he wasn't acting like King of the Quarter now.

He was acting like her Klaus, her mate, the one only she got to see in private tentatively her hand went up his shirt feeling the tight muscles there react to her touch.

"I'm sorry you're mad at me," he whispered in her ear making her moan when his tongue accidentally licked her.

He smiled rubbing himself against her, "But I hope to make it up to you because it's been far too long since I caused more than pain to come to you," he promised.

"So long I only dream of your smile," he said his eyes smoldering as he touched her quivering lip, "I long to see it now," he pecked her sweet lips, "Be the cause of it."


End file.
